58 Harry Potter y el Sacrificio
by Heich-Ess
Summary: El Mago más terrible por fin ha sido asesinado y el mundo mágico ahora está en paz, hasta que los asesinatos se ponen a la orden del día. Harry junto con sus amigos se lanza a la búsqueda del asesino para poner fin a la nueva ola de terror.
1. 01 Miedo

_Waazzaaaa!!_

_En esta ocación me voy volando sobre una aspiradora y llego al mundo mágico de Rowling para traer a ustedes este pequeño fic que será de 13 capítulos y que espero sea muy, pero muy tenebroso, si no pueden dormir después de leer este fic, estaré completamente complacido, así que, a leer gente._

_**Disclaimer**: Harry Potter y los personajes de esa historia no me pertenecen, sino a J. K. R. ( y me perdonará, pero su final fue excesivamente mediocre, hell yeah tenía que decirlo o explotaría ).  
Por otro lado **Aikanáro Merenwen** sí me pertenece y le cortaré los dedos anulares a cualquiera que ose utilizarlo sin mi concentimiento por escrito, así que no lo hagan o sean discretos.  
En este fic, tuve la ayuda de __**Mythical Darkness** __quien aceptó ser mi Beta-Reader  
(cuando me entere como poner bien un link, lo pongo)_

_Enjoy._

* * *

**Harry Poter y El Sacrificio  
**

Miedo

(Capítulo 1)

Era presa de el y difícilmente podía pensar en otra cosa que no fuera Harry y el profesor Dumbledore. Ella y Ron sabían que ambos habían ido muy lejos en busca de uno de esos horribles _Horrocruxes_, que guardaban celosamente un trozo del alma de Lord Voldemort.

Por el momento no tenían otra cosa que hacer más que esperar y ahuyentar de sus pensamientos aquellos en los que veían a Harry y a Dumbledore fracasando en su misión, encontrándose de frente con el Señor Tenebroso, enfrentándolo valientemente y fallando en su intento por derrotarlo.

- Espero que vuelva pronto -pensó Hermione en voz alta. Ron se giró a mirarla.

- No te preocupes, el profesor Dumbledore está con él, no le pasará nada, después de todo, el profesor Dumbledore es mucho mejor mago que "_Tú sabes quien_".

- Tienes razón -concedió la chica, aunque notó nerviosismo en la voz de su amigo-, aún así tengo un mal presentimiento.

- Ya te lo dije, estarán bien.

- Lo sé -se estrujó las manos- y no son ellos por quienes estoy preocupada.

Era horrible, los minutos habían adquirido una extraña viscosidad y el tiempo se movía lentamente, con dificultad. Cada minuto que pasaba era de inmensa angustia, eran esos momentos en los que Hermione pensaba que quizá era verdad aquello de "_la ignorancia es dicha_".

Esperaban y vigilaban.

Algo no estaba bien, pero no era sólo eso. Sabía bien que los aliados de Voldemort habían planeado algo para esa noche, el Señor Tenebroso tan sólo necesitaba dar la orden para que sus Mortífagos atacaran el castillo y asesinaran a cualquiera que se les pusiese enfrente antes de llegar a Albus Dumbledore. Lo sabía bien, porque él había estado junto con Voldemort cuando este decidió que ya era hora de hacer algo.

Esperaba.

La Orden del Fénix tenía la seguridad que Voldemort y sus mortífagos atacarían esa noche. Él había puesto sobre aviso a Dumbledore, quien a su vez pidió a los integrantes de la Orden estar alertas por cualquier intento de ataque. Por supuesto, el entrometido de Potter pensaba que Malfoy tramaba algo relacionado con el Señor Tenebroso, por lo que dispuso a sus amigos a vigilar. "Tontos" pensó "como si tuvieran idea a lo que están intentando enfrentarse".

Con su pequeño grupo de amigos vigilando los pasillos vacíos de la institución, Potter únicamente lograba entorpecer y aumentar la dificultad de la misión, que como siempre, tan sólo pretendía llamar la atención, como si no fuera suficiente que el mago oscuro más poderoso de todos los tiempos lo persiguiera para terminar con lo que había iniciado hace mucho tiempo.

Esperaba.

El silencio en las mazmorras esa noche no era como en todas las demás. El ambiente era tenso y podía sentirse que algo andaba mal literalmente; el aire poseía un olor extraño, agrio, molesto. El ataque ya había demorado demasiado, seguramente el incompetente de Draco había cometido una estupidez y ahora toda la operación se había ido al carajo.

No esperaría más. Se puso de pie con un movimiento brusco y se dirigió a la puerta, saldría y vería qué era lo que estaba sucediendo; primero iría a ver al estúpido de Malfoy, después… ya decidiría.

En cuanto puso una mano en el pomo de la puerta, sintió una extraña electricidad recorriéndole el cuerpo, supo entonces que pasaría algo no contemplado en los planes.

Abrió la puerta de golpe y casi se va de espaldas. Lo primero que vio fue un rostro tremendamente pálido, cansado y viejo.

- Severus… -susurró Dumbledore en medio de la agonía que la poción que había bebido en la cueva le estaba provocando.

- ¡Necesita ayuda! -gritó Harry.

Al profesor Snape le tomó unos segundos componerse de la impresión provocada por el pálido rostro del director, se hizo a un lado para permitirles el paso y ordenó a Harry despectivamente.

- Rápido, al sofá.

Albus entró ayudado por Harry y tomó asiento en el sofá mientras Snape miraba en ambas direcciones del pasillo para asegurarse de que no había nadie cerca y que nadie los venía siguiendo.

- ¿Se puede saber qué hiciste esta vez, Potter? - inquirió en tono acusador el profesor Snape, cerrando la pesada puerta de la mazmorra detrás de él.

- ¡Yo no hice nada! -replicó el muchacho, enfrentándolo furioso, ¿por qué siempre él debía de tener la culpa de todo, según Snape?

- Severus, por favor -pidió Dumbledore con un susurro quejumbroso.

Sin decir nada, el profesor Snape se acercó hasta su armario lleno de muchos frasquitos con etiquetas diferentes, el contenido de estos también variaba de colores y niveles de llenado en cada frasco.

- En la… -comenzó a decir Harry pero se detuvo, fuera de la puerta se escuchaban pasos. Por un momento los tres dentro de la mazmorra guardaron silencio, la mirada clavada en la puerta.

"No maldita sea, ahora no" pensó Snape.

La puerta se abrió estrepitosamente y por ella entraron Ron y Hermione, con las varitas en alto y rostros asustados.

- ¡Ni se te ocurra moverte! -amenazó Ron al profesor Snape-. ¿Estás bien Harry?

- ¡Profesor! -gritó Hermione al darse cuenta del terrible estado en el que Dumbledore se encontraba. Haciendo caso omiso a la presencia de Snape y a que este podría ser peligroso, corrió hasta donde el director se encontraba para mirarlo de cerca-. ¿Se encuentra bien? -preguntó en tono doloso.

- La verdad no, señorita Granger -respondió el anciano con voz en susurro-, agradezco su preocupación, y les pediría a ti y al joven Weasley que dejaran de gritar, hacen que me duela la cabeza.

- Harry, ¿qué sucede? -Preguntó Ron, aún apuntando con su varita al profesor Snape.

- Te lo contaré después, ahora baja la varita y cierra la puerta.

- Vaya, el señor Potter también sabe dar ordenes, una más para la lista de cualidades -comentó Snape con sarcasmo, sin dejar de buscar una poción en su armario.

- Severus -se quejó Dumbledore-. Joven Weasley, por favor cierre la puerta.

Ron obedeció, pero sin bajar la varita, ni quitándole los ojos de encima a Snape. Podía engañar a todo el mundo, incluso a Dumbledore, pero él no era tan estúpido como para creerse esa mentira de que apoyaba a la Orden del Fénix, por supuesto que no bajaría la varita.

- ¿Cómo supieron que estaba aquí? -interrogó Harry a sus amigos.

Sin decir palabra, Hermione sacó el mapa del merodeador de su túnica y se lo devolvió.

- ¿No sucedió nada? -preguntó Harry tomando el mapa y abriéndolo.

Hermione y Ron intercambiaron una mirada de desconfianza y después la clavaron en la nuca de Snape.

- No se preocupen por lo que pueda escuchar el profesor Snape -dijo Dumbledore dándose cuenta de que ninguno quería decir nada en presencia de él.

- Bueno -comenzó Hermione-, como puedes ver, Malfoy está donde no debería de estar.

Harry miró el mapa y la mota de tinta con el cartelito de "Draco Malfoy" estaba en la sala común de Slytherin.

- Por un momento lo perdimos -continuó diciendo Ron-, pensamos que estaría en la sala de los menesteres y fuimos hacia allá.

El profesor Snape sacó un pequeño frasco del armario y se dio vuelta. Ron, quien había bajado la guardia en ese momento, volvió a apuntar al profesor con su varita.

- Ten cuidado, podrías lastimarte con eso -espetó Snape sin prestarle mucha atención y se acercó a Dumbledore.

- ¿Qué está haciendo? -Inquirió Ron sin recibir respuesta.

- Por favor -pidió Dumbledore-, deja que el profesor Snape haga lo que debe de hacer y ustedes dos terminen de contarnos qué fue lo que pasó.

Harry, Ron y Hermione intercambiaron una mirada de desconcierto, pero después decidieron hacer caso al director.

- Estuvo dentro tan sólo un par de minutos -continuó diciendo Hermione sin perder de vista el frasco y las manos de Snape-, después salió de allí solo y sin nada, quizá dejó algo dentro, pero lucía decepcionado y molesto, realmente molesto.

- Suponemos que no encontró lo que buscaba -comentó Ron distraido.

- ¿Tienes idea de lo que pudo haber ocurrido, Severus? -Preguntó Dumbledore antes de aceptar la poción que Snape le ofrecía.

- Quizá no obtuvo lo que quería -respondió Severus, Dumbledore meditó un poco y después aceptó la poción.

- ¿A ustedes cómo les fue, lo encontraron? -preguntó Ron, olvidándose momentaneamente que lo que habían ido a hacer Harry y Dumbledore era un pequeño secreto.

- Sí -respondió Harry olvidándolo también. La alegría de haber conseguido lo que fueron a buscar lo cegó, en esos momentos no quería otra cosa más que compartirlo con sus amigos. De su bolsillo sacó el medallón, ahora que lo miraba bajo las luces que iluminaban la mazmorra de Snape, no lucía como el medallón que había visto en el pensadero.

Sin pensar en los conjuros que deberían estar resguardando el alma desgarrada de Voldemort, lo abrió. En el interior había un trozo de papel, lo sacó para ver su contenido.

_Estimado señor "cómo se llame";_  
_Quiero que sepa que he encontrado el trozo  
de su pútrida alma lacerada y lo he tomado conmigo  
puesto que me ha parecido interesante reunir los siete trozos.  
Le advierto que si no le presta mayor atención a los trozos restantes,  
su alma será mía sin dificultades, por lo que le aconsejo  
hacer mi búsqueda más difícil, de lo contrario me parecerá usted  
un tipo bastante aburrido._

A.M.

* * *

_30/09/08_

_''**Dedicado especialmente para  
la Maldita de Zely**''  
_

_**«-( **__**H.S**__** )-»™**_


	2. 02 Leyenda Urbana

_Waazzaaaaa!!_

_Lamento la espera tan largaa, culpa mía haha, porque claro, todo es culpa del escritor... que no?? Una vez más espero llevarlos de la manit como a ancianas cruzando la calle a un lugar oscuro para ultrajar sus mentes y que después ya no puedan siquiera cerrar los ojos... ok no, Espero que les guste este nuevo capítulo y agradesco el trabajo de Beta que hace Marlene a pesar de tener cosas que hacer, me cae que si no fuera por ella, este capítulo habría estado del asco xD. En fin..._

_Enjoy_

* * *

**Harry Potrer y el Sacrificio**

Leyenda Urbana

(Capítulo 2)

No importaba dónde se encontraba, si iba solo o acompañado, aunque esto último sucedía con muy poca frecuencia. A dónde quiera que iba siempre estaba, esa desagradable sensación de estar siendo observado. No pasaban ni cinco minutos desde que olvidaba la sensación, cuando esta volvía con mucha mayor intensidad.

Estaba comenzando a cansarse de ello.

Por supuesto, al principio pensó que era el inútil de Potter quien lo espiaba, oculto debajo de su capa, sin embargo, en una de las clases, Potter estaba concentrado en sus deberes al igual que todos, y la sensación estaba allí, martilleándole la nuca; pero nadie lo observaba. Pensó entonces que podría ser el molesto Peeves quien se escondía detrás de las paredes, intentando incomodarlo o preparando una estúpida broma.

Pero tampoco era él.

Finalmente se dio cuenta de lo que sucedía. Su reciente lapso de paranoia había sido causado por el miedo y el pánico. Desde aquella noche en la que muchas cosas debieron suceder y no pasó nada. Su nerviosismo iba en aumento y el sueño lo había abandonado en medio de largas noches de oscuridad y frío, en las que Lord Voldemort llegaba hasta él con expresión furiosa en el rostro para asesinarlo sin piedad alguna. "_Avada Kedavra_" siseaba el Señor Oscuro. Y todo en la vida de Severus Snape se volvía oscuridad después del brillo verdoso.

Pero sólo eran alucinaciones.

Varios días habían pasado desde que Harry y Dumbledore volvieron al castillo en aquella noche de enorme tensión, a lo largo de este período de tiempo, Hermione sentía el ambiente muy tenso por los pasillos, mucho más que de costumbre: en los jardines, las salas comunes, las aulas, sobre todo en la clase de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, como sí entre los alumnos de Gryffindor y Slytherin se hubiese creado una especie de campo magnético que amenazara con dar pie a una fiera batalla campal con el profesor Snape al frente de los Slytherin.

Después de esa noche no había ocurrido nada y sin embargo Hermione sabía que no tardaría en ocurrir algo que cambiaría su vida y, quizá la de sus amigos.

A dónde quiera que fuera no podía quitarse esa idea de la cabeza sin importar lo que hiciera; ni leyendo el libro más grande de la biblioteca o su favorito, la sensación de peligro siempre estaba presente

El día en el que las cosas llegaron a un punto de tensión del cual no podían pasar finalmente llegó, tan inesperado como el repentino anuncio de Albus Dumbledore, el de una reunión de emergencia en el gran comedor. Todo el personal del castillo debió de reunirse allí, sin importar lo que estuviesen haciendo, de forma inmediata. Al frente de éste se encontraba la profesora McGonagall, de pie frente a la mesa de profesores, quienes aguardaban en silencio para escuchar lo que sólo ella sabía.

- ¿En dónde estará el profesor Dumbledore? -preguntó Ron en un susurro a sus amigos.

- Quizá sigue estando grave -replicó Hermione

- La profesora McGonagall luce muy angustiada, ¿no creen que la poción que le dio Snape al director ya lo mató? -agregó Harry.

- ¿Cómo se te ocurre pensar en eso? -reclamó Hermione escandalizada.

- Pues yo estoy seguro de que Snape es capaz de eso y más -atajó Harry.

- ¡Basta! -cortó Hermione-, no puedes acusarlo de algo que ni siquiera estás seguro que ocurrió. El profesor Dumbledore confía en él y nosotros debemos hacer lo mismo.

- Guarden silencio, ¿quieren?, a algunos sí nos interesa lo que la profesora McGonagall tiene que decir interrumpió Lavender con un susurro.

- ...sigue enfermo, pero se está recuperando bien gracias a las atenciones de Madame Pomfrey y el profesor Snape- decía McGonagall-. Sin embargo, estamos atravesando por tiempo difíciles y se siente el miedo a que ocurran más muertes dentro y fuera de esta institución. Es por eso que el director Dumbledore ha decidido que todos deben regresar cuanto antes a sus hogares.

De inmediato el murmullo de consternación se elevó por todo el gran comedor. Todos tenían algo que decir respecto a la decisión de Dumbledore y no esperarían a estar en sus hogares para hablar de ello.

- ¿Pero qué hacen? -inquirió Ron con tono ofendido-, es claro que estamos mucho más seguros en Hogwarts que en ningún otro lado, ¡aquí está Dumbledore!

- Sí, pero el profesor Dumbledore está enfermo, aquí somos un blanco fácil -atajó Hermione.

- Me parece que Hermione tiene razón, Ron -agregó Harry pero no terminó de exponer su idea, algo que entró por una de las ventanas en las alturas de la habitación lo distrajo y poco a poco fue atrayendo la atención de todos los presentes.

- ¿Qué hace una lechuza aquí a esta hora? -se extrañó Ron sin apartar los ojos del ave.

El animal dio un par de vueltas por el techo del comedor como queriendo atraer la atención de todos debajo de él, después bajó lentamente para posarse delante de su dueño.

- ¿Es una carta? -preguntó Ginny a Neville. Tímidamente el chico asintió tomando el paquete que su lechuza cargaba. La carta iba acompañada por una edición especial de "_El Profeta_".

- ¿Qué dice?–urgió Harry a Neville. El chico desplegó el pergamino y se encontró con la caligrafía temblorosa de su abuela. Los ojos del chico se abrieron repentinamente tanto como les era posible. Apresurado, Neville desplegó la edición especial del diario y miró la primera plana.

Su rostro empalideció mientras sus manos eran sacudidas violentamente. El periódico cayó de sus manos y sus ojos se perdieron en el vacío frente a él.

- ¿Qué te pasa? -preguntó Harry.

Hermione, sin esperar respuesta, la cual no llegaría, tomó el diario y leyó la primera página, de inmediato se dio cuenta de la razón por la cual Neville había reaccionado de esa manera. En la primera plana, había una foto enorme en blanco y negro de un hombre vestido con una túnica negra atado con cadenas a un árbol muy grueso. El rostro del hombre era pálido y carecía completamente de pelo, además que sus rasgos estaban seriamente desfigurados, hilillos de sangre corrían por las comisuras de su boca, el ojo derecho, una herida sobre el ojo izquierdo y las orejas.

- "Muerto" -leyó en un susurro- "El Señor Tenebroso ha muerto" -se detuvo y al igual que Neville dejó que su mirada se perdiera en el vacío frente a ella.

- ¿Qué es lo que sucede? -preguntó McGonagall.

Hermione tardó unos instantes en recuperarse antes de responder:

- Voldemort ha muerto -anunció y al escuchar el nombre todos se estremecieron y protestaron; Ron, el más exagerado.

- ¿Estás segura? -interrogó McGonagall.

- Sí -replicó la chica-, aquí lo dice: "El mundo mágico recibió hoy la mejor de las noticias en mucho tiempo. A nuestras oficinas llegó un misterioso joven trayendo un paquete, que dijo: «_llegó a la puerta de mi casa, traído por una lechuza enorme_». El chico argumentó que al principio no quería abrir el extraño paquete, sin embargo, «_la curiosidad mató también a mi gato y fue por eso que lo abrí, no pude resistirlo, era como si el paquete me hablara y me pidiera que lo abriera_» expresó el joven.

»Cuando se le interrogó acerca del contenido del paquete, su expresión dio un cambio repentino y miraba ahora en todas direcciones, lucía nervioso y tan sólo dijo que ahí dentro ¡había pruebas de la muerte del Señor Oscuro! Después huyó del lugar sin decir nada más. Al principio nadie le creyó y la redacción decidió que debíamos de tirar el paquete a la basura y seguir trabajando, pero como dijo el muchacho, el paquete parecía exigirle a quien más cerca estaba de él que lo abriera.

»Así que lo abrimos.

»Dentro había una nota, la cual no publicaremos por petición de su autor, y estaba acompañada por una fotografía. El autor de la nota, a quien llamaremos A. M., por las iníciales del chico que trajo el paquete, relata cómo fue que pudo poner fin a la existencia del Señor tenebroso. Les rogamos por favor no interpretar esto como una leyenda urbana, lo que les decimos es la verdad, ya no hay por qué temer, ¡el Señor Tenebroso ha sido asesinado!"

Hermione respiró profundamente antes de decir:

- Es todo lo que dice.

Las miradas perplejas de todos los presentes se clavaron inmediatamente en Harry.

- ¿Qué? -se quejó.

- ¿Qué te sucede, Hermione? -interrogó Ron al darse cuenta que la chica no quitaba los ojos del periódico.

- ¿Es que nunca te das cuenta de nada?

- Podría hacerlo si me dices de qué se trata.

- El nombre del muchacho que llevó el paquete.

- ¿Qué con él?

- ¡Sus iníciales son las mismas que tiene la nota dentro del medallón falso de Harry!

* * *

_02/09/08_

_**«-( **_**H.S**_** )-»™**_


	3. 03 Cadenas

_Waazzaaaaa!!_

_Disculpen la tardanza... la skool ya saben. Creanme que aunque tarde un poco, no dejaré esta historia sin terminar, porque hasta a mí me gusta, me está gustando aunque no escriba muy seguido, estoy enfermo (duele rico) y la skool no me suelta haha (y eso no duele tan rico) pero bueno, A man have to do what a man have to do._

_Enjoy_

* * *

**Harry Potter y el sacrificio**

Cadenas

(Capítulo 3)

Despertó de golpe empapado de sudor en la frialdad oscura de su habitación. Sólo dos noches habían pasado desde que el sueño regresó, el mismo día que llegó al colegio la noticia de que Lord Voldemort había muerto, lamentablemente traía consigo una desagradable compañía; pesadillas.

Esta noche, al igual que las dos anteriores, Severus Snape despertó de la pesadilla en la cual veía al Señor Tenebroso atado al suelo con pesadas cadenas oxidadas. Su rostro sangrante como en la fotografía adjunta en el especial de "El profeta".

Sólo que en el sueño, no estaba muerto.

Snape se puso de pie y fue hasta el lavabo, abrió el grifo dejando correr un poco de agua antes de permitir que sus manos llevaran hasta su rostro la frescura del líquido transparente.

Estaba agotado, los días se los pasaba preguntándose por qué el ataque no se materializó y qué pensaba conseguir el Señor Tenebroso fingiendo su muerte, no podía entenderlo. Por las noches las pesadillas se ocupaban de que no cerrara los ojos. Su rostro había palidecido considerablemente en los últimos días, afortunadamente no tenía espejos.

Lo peor era que las clases seguían como siempre. Dumbledore había pensado también que Lord Voldemort había fingido su muerte, quizá para infundir una falsa tranquilidad en los corazones afligidos de la comunidad mágica. Pero ¿qué quería lograr el Señor Tenebroso con eso?

- Tener el factor sorpresa de su lado, tal vez -meditó Snape en voz alta de camino al aula donde impartiría la clase de "_Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras_"

Ni Dumbledore, ni él, ni nadie en la Orden del Fénix creía en la muerte del Señor Tenebroso, más que nada por la profecía que decía que era Potter quien debía de asesinar a Voldemort, no que simplemente aparecería en un lugar sucio y viejo, con algunos golpes por el rostro.

"Conozco ese lugar" pensaba Snape recordando el lugar de su sueño, que se parecía mucho al que salía en la fotografía. "Me parece que he estado allí alguna vez, ¿pero dónde?"

- ¡Es "La casa de los Gritos"! -escuchó Snape la voz de alguien en el recodo del pasillo. La chica que hablaba susurraba, como si no quisiera que nadie más la escuchara. Snape esperó.

- ¿Estás segura? -preguntó otra voz.

- Por supuesto que lo estoy, ya hemos estado allí, no lo recuerdan -silencio-, cuando vimos a Sirius por primera vez.

¿Cuándo vieron a Sirius por primera vez?, ahora Snape se daba una idea de quienes podían ser los que susurraban.

Sin embargo escuchar a hurtadillas no era lo que le interesaba, ahora que aquella chica había mencionado la Casa de los Gritos, estaba seguro que el lugar de sus pesadillas era esa casona abandonada.

- ¿Por qué tendría que estar Voldemort allí?

Snape se llevó una gran impresión, esa voz tan desagradable era la de Potter, y había mencionado al Señor Tenebroso, ¿qué demonios estaba pasando?

- ¿Quieres bajar la voz? Alguien podría escucharte.

- ¿Podrías no volver a decir ese nombre?

- Contéstame Hermione, ¿por qué piensas que Voldemort está allí?

- Pues… -dudó.

"Anda, di lo que sabes niña" pensó Snape.

- Lo soñé -respondió-. Lo vi atado de pies y manos con pesadas cadenas oxidadas en la mitad de ese lugar.

»Y no estaba muerto.

* * *

_08/10/08_

_**«-( **_**H.S**_** )-»™**_


	4. 04 Mansión

_Waazzaaaa!!_

_Disculpen la tardanza, la verdad he estado echando la weba... en lo que a escribir se refiere, porque en la skool... bueno un poco también._

_Enjoy._

* * *

**Harry Potter y el Sacrificio**

Mansión

(Capítulo 4)

El profesor Severus apareció de repente por el recodo del pasillo, Hermione y Ron dieron un salto por la impresión, Harry se limitó a fulminarlo con la mirada.

- ¿Qué están haciendo aquí? -interrogó el profesor Snape con desprecio.

- Nada, profesor Snape -se adelantó a contestar Hermione.

"Como siempre intentando llamar la atención", pensó Snape.

- Tienen clase, no deberían andar por los pasillos sin hacer nada, señorita Granger. Diez puntos menos para Gryffindor.

- No tenemos clase porque nuestro profesor anda por los pasillos haciendo nada -soltó Harry ofendido, sin pensar en lo que hacía.

- Entonces esos son diez puntos menos para Gryffindor por provocar que tus compañeros de Slytherin, a los que sí les importa su clase, no la reciban por distraer a su profesor -replicó Severus, Harry estaba a punto de decir algo, pero Hermione lo detuvo antes de que pudiera hacerlo-. Así es como debe ser -comentó Snape al ver el gesto de Hermione-, quizá debería de aprender algo de la señorita Granger, Potter. Ahora adentro o recibirán un castigo -terminó, clavándoles la mirada en la nuca mientras los tres entraban en el salón, echando pestes contra el profesor detrás de ellos.

Durante la clase de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, Hermione no pudo dejar de pensar en el sueño, era tan inquietante y vívido. No podía dejar de creer que allí era donde se encontraba el Señor Tenebroso. Le gustaría tanto asegurarse de ello, quizá no ir, pero informar a la Orden del Fénix para que ellos fueran a echar un vistazo.

- Quizá necesite poner más atención a la clase, señorita Granger -dijo Severus y Hermione volvió a la realidad con un salto-. Diez puntos menos para Gryffindor -señaló Snape y continuó con su clase.

- ¿Qué te sucede, Hermione? -preguntó Ron en un susurro.

- No es nada, sólo que…

- Otros diez puntos menos para Gryffindor -interrumpió Snape-, ¿Acaso quieren dejarlo sin puntos en un día? -inquirió burlón.

- Pero si no estamos haciendo nada -replicó Ron.

- ¡Pues entonces debería de contemplar la posibilidad de poner atención! Diez puntos menos -gruñó Snape.

- ¡No es justo! -chilló Hermione.

- ¡Pues entonces que sean veinte!

- Pero si… -y allí estaba Potter, la oportunidad perfecta que Snape esperaba.

- ¡Suficiente! -cortó antes de que el idiota pudiese decir algo más-. Está castigado, señor Potter, por la tarde usted y usted -dijo apuntando a Hermione y a Ron-, se presentarán en mi oficina. Y no quiero escuchar una sola palabra más o pasare a descontar centenas, ¿entendido?

Nadie dijo nada el resto de la clase. Harry y sus amigos se ganaron las miradas furiosas de sus compañeros de Gryffindor, porque aunque esa no había sido la vez que más puntos les había quitado el profesor Snape, toda esa pérdida pudo haberse evitado si tan sólo supieran cuando callarse la boca.

- Demonios, ¿ahora cómo iremos a comprobar si lo que dice Hermione es verdad? -masculló Ron, ni Harry ni Hermione dijeron nada.

- ¿En qué estás pensando, Harry? -Inquirió Hermione con desconfianza al percatarse de que su amigo había adoptado una expresión de suma concentración.

- Nada -mintió- en lo injusto que es Snape, debió de castigarme sólo a mí.

- Seguro pensó que un buen castigo para ti sería no estar con nosotros -comentó Ron.

- Pues acertó.

A la hora estipulada, Hermione y Ron se prepararon para ir a la oficina del profesor Snape. Hermione dejó que su pelirrojo amigo se adelantara un poco, tenía una vaga idea de lo que Harry pretendía hacer mientras ellos estaban a salvo con Snape.

- Harry -lo llamó.

- ¿Qué sucede Hermione?, ¿y Ron?

- Se adelantó -dijo ella sin darle mucha importancia al asunto, no permitiría que la distrajera con nada-, quiero que me prometas que no harás nada estúpido.

- ¿De qué hablas?

- Sabes bien de lo que hablo. Que no se te ocurra ir a esa mansión tú solo.

- Estaré bien, Hermione -prometió él antes de que su amiga se marchara.

- ¿Lista? -Preguntó Ron a su amiga antes de tocar la puerta que los separaba de su profesor, pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo, ésta se movió y en el umbral apareció Severus mirándolos con repulsión y un tanto de odio, no del tipo que utilizaba cuando Harry estaba con ellos, esa era especial para el chico de la cicatriz.

- Llegan tarde -musitó.

- Sí, lo que pasa es que…

- No le pedí explicación alguna, joven Weasley -interrumpió Snape-. Señorita Granger, entre. Usted márchese -ordenó Severus de la forma más despectiva que pudo. Los dos chicos estaban demasiado estupefactos para moverse y sólo se limitaron a mirar desconcertados al profesor.

- Pero… pensé que.

- Lárguese antes de que lo ponga a hacer las labores de un elfo doméstico.

Dedicándole una última mirada llena de desconcierto, Ron dejó a Hermione en la única compañía de Severus Snape.

- Siéntese -ordenó Snape una vez estuvieron dentro, su tono despectivo había desaparecido casi por completo, aunque su frialdad característica seguía allí.

- ¿Por qué dejó que Ron se marchara? -preguntó Hermione, su corazón latía con fuerza, podía escuchar sus latidos en las orejas y los sentía por todo el cuerpo, estaba un poco nerviosa y sabía que su nerviosismo crecería como una plantita en cámara rápida. Juntó las palmas de las manos y sintió que comenzaban a sudar. Se sentó en la única silla disponible frente al escritorio de Snape.

- Eso es algo que a usted no le incumbe, señorita Granger -echando el cerrojo a la puerta, al parecer no quería ningún tipo de interrupciones. "_¿Por qué?_" se preguntó Hermione y tomó su varita por debajo de la túnica, se percató de que Severus se había dado cuenta de ello.

El profesor la miró enarcando una ceja.

- Lo que tengo que hablar con usted no debe de saberlo nadie más, ¿lo entiende, señorita Granger? -Interrogó Severus acercándose a ella con paso lento. Sus manos se balanceaban a sus costados y entonces la zurda se metió debajo de su túnica.

"_Está sujetando su varita_" pensó Hermione, pero inmediatamente se percató que la varita de Severus estaba en su bolsillo derecho. Sintió un escalofrío recorriéndole la espalda.

Severus se detuvo frente a ella, a sólo un par de pasos de ella y la perforó con sus terribles ojos negros. Hermione sintió que no podría soportar aquello un instante más. Sabía que el nerviosismo podía notarse en sus ojos a más de mil kilómetros de distancia, claro que nadie lo notaría porque la puerta estaba cerrada con seguro. Se encontraba sola en aquella fría mazmorra en compañía del más tenebroso de sus profesores, el único que odiaba a sus amigos y del que sabía que había hecho cosas terribles junto con el Señor Tenebroso y que le pedía no hablar con nadie acerca de lo que pasara allí dentro.

De inmediato la alarma de peligro sonó dentro de Hermione, las palabras "_Huye y cuéntaselo a quien más confianza le tengas_" se iluminaron en su mente con enormes letras rojas iluminadas en neón.

- ¿De qué quiere hablar, profesor? -preguntó la chica con nerviosismo, escuchó como la voz le temblaba y se reprimió por eso, no debía mostrar debilidad ante el degenerado frente a ella. Apretó con más fuerza su varita, sentía el sudor frío corriendo por su frente, sus brazos y su espalda. Se sentía lista para arrojar una maldición aturdidora a su maestro y salir de allí corriendo.

Severus se inclinó sobre la silla apoyando las manos en los reposa brazos, miró directamente a Hermione a los ojos, donde se vio reflejado. Su imagen era temblorosa.

- Hábleme de sus sueños, señorita Granger.

Susurró el profesor Snape y Hermione pudo sentir su cálido aliento en el rostro. Siempre había pensado que su aliento sería tan fétido y frío como el de un muerto, quizá un ahogado en las aguas frías del norte.

Sabía que era ese el momento de atacarlo, era ese el momento de arrojar una maldición, aturdirlo, salir corriendo y contarle lo sucedido al profesor Dumbledore.

Pero no lo hizo.

En cambio se dejó acariciar por la suave brisa de las palabras de su profesor, estaba mal y lo sabía, si alguien los encontraba en aquellas condiciones las cosas se complicarían para ambos. "_Qué bueno que cerró la puerta_" pensó estremeciéndose por esa nueva voz que afloró dentro de ella. Que reptaba por su interior con un ardor excitante que la llenó con una paz que la incitaba a hacerlo.

- ¿Mis sueños, señor? -Preguntó Hermione cerrando los ojos e imaginándose cosas tan pécoras que resultaban inenarrables.

- Sí -replicó Snape-, escuché que estaba soñando usted con el Señor Oscuro.

Y eso fue todo. Las palabras de Snape resultaron ser un gélido balde de agua que cayó deslizándose por cada rincón de la piel de Hermione. Abrió los ojos y se percató de que Snape ahora se encontraba al otro lado de su escritorio, observándola con sus penetrantes ojos negros.

"_Eso te pasa por pensar cosas que no son_" se recriminó la chica y comenzó a hablar de sus sueños en los que veía a Voldemort en la mansión abandonada. Platicó a su maestro que estaba segura de que aquel lugar era "_La casa de los gritos_". Contó todo lo que sabía y lo que creía saber al profesor Snape, pero no dijo que temía que Harry hubiese ido ya a la mansión abandonada.

* * *

_13/10/08_

_**«-( **__**H.S**__**)-»™**_


	5. 05 Acechar

_Waazzaaa!!_

_Lamento la tardanza, pero finalmente el capítulo cinco está aquí, la cosa comenzará a ponerse más terrorífica, así que prendan su luz y tengan a la mano un crusifijo hahaha bueno no, no es para tanto._

_Enjoy._

* * *

**Harry Potter y el sacrificio**

Acechar

(Capítulo 5)

Hermione se apresuró para llegar a la sala común de Gryffindor y contar a sus amigos lo que el profesor Snape le había dicho. Hasta que se vio a si misma libre del encierro en el que Severus la mantenía, se dio cuenta de que por ningún motivo debió contar a su profesor todo lo que le había dicho. ¿Por qué lo había hecho?

Dijo la contraseña a la señora gorda y traspasó el retrato. Esperaba ver a Harry y Ron sentados frente a la chimenea, haciendo estúpidos planes para ir al día siguiente a "La casa de los gritos" y cerciorarse por ellos mismos si en verdad Lord Voldemort se encontraba allí atado de pies y manos con sendas cadenas oxidadas. Como en los sueños de Hermione.

Ni Harry, ni Ron. La sala común estaba completamente desierta, embargada por el silencio, quebrado únicamente por el crepitar de las llamas en la chimenea que estaban a punto de extinguirse para convertirse en cenizas rojas.

"¿Dónde se habrán metido todos?", se preguntó Hermione recorriendo la sala común con la mirada.

Rápidamente subió la escalera que guiaba al dormitorio de los chicos y antes de entrar donde seguramente estarían Ron y Harry los llamó desde fuera. No obtuvo respuesta. Tocó tímidamente la puerta y como siguió sin obtener respuesta abrió la puerta lentamente.

Vacío.

Bajó las escaleras mirando sus zapatos, repasando mentalmente todos los lugares posibles en donde Harry y Ron se encontrarían en aquellos momentos. Se dirigió a su dormitorio. Caminaba despacio y con la mirada gacha repasando una y otra vez los sitios posibles descartando, incluso antes de que su mente lo pensara, "La casa de los gritos". Se sentó en su cama y escuchó el crujir de ésta bajo su peso.

Entonces se dio cuenta.

Se puso de pie de un salto y miró alrededor, un escalofrío recorrió su espina y salió corriendo hacia de allí. Un miedo irracional la atenazó queriéndola volver loca. Contuvo lo mejor que pudo las ganas de gritar y golpearse contra la pared. No tenía sentido, el que no hubiera nadie en la torre no significaba nada.

"Oh pero sabes que sí significa algo", meditó una voz en su cabeza, "significa que Harry los ha llevado al matadero en La casa..."

- ¡No! -Gimió en voz alta para acallar sus pensamientos. No quería y no iba a ponerse a pensar en ese lugar. No ahora.

Salió de detrás del retrato y se encaminó hacia el Gran Comedor. El haberse desquiciado por un momento había sido algo tonto, si no había nadie en la torre, sólo significaba que no había nadie en las demás salas comunes, porque todos deberían de estar en el Gran Comedor, por algún mensaje urgente de parte del profesor Dumbledore y ella no se enteró, por supuesto, porque estaba con el profesor Snape.

"Pero el profesor Dumbledore estaba enfermo" meditó, "si se había corrido un mensaje urgente, solo sería para avisar que..."

- ¡No! -cortó casi en un grito y se detuvo. Repentinamente no quería ir al Gran Comedor, donde se encontraban todos, mirando atónitos a la profesora McGonagall, que estaría al borde del llanto, o sus mejillas ya estarían empapadas por los ríos de lágrimas que brotarían incontrolables desde sus ojos.

- ¡No! -Volvió a gemir para silenciar sus ideas.

"Aceptémoslo" susurró esa voz en su mente, "el anciano ha muerto"

- ¡Cállate! Dumbledore está bien, recuperándose gracias a Madame Pomfrey -recriminó a su voz interna mientras pensaba a dónde ir ahora. Quizá sí necesitaba ir al Gran Comedor después de todo.

Caminó por los pasillos vacíos escuchando el eco de sus pasos rebotando en las paredes. El sonido casi parecía amplificado por algún extraño conjuro susurrado en algún rincón lejos de ella por alguien que la observaba.

Que la acechaba.

Hermione no podía dar dos pasos sin sentir una mirada sobre ella. A veces estaba en la nuca, otras veces sentía que la miraban desde arriba, al frente, a los lados. Por todas partes. Se sentía acorralada, como si decenas de espíritus invisibles la acosaran en silencio para llevarla de un modo o de otro hasta la mazmorra más oscura de aquel enorme castillo para, una vez allí, arrancar sus extremidades sin la necesidad de utilizar herramientas de corte.

- ¡Basta! -dijo al tiempo que detenía su andar-. Los únicos fantasmas en este castillo no harían eso.

"¿Cómo puedes estar tan segura de ello?"

- Porque nunca lo han hecho.

"Oh pero siempre hay una primera vez"

- ¡Cállate, ni siquiera sé por qué hablo contigo!

Siguió caminando sin rumbo fijo. Ahora que había silenciado a esa molesta voz interior, pensaba nuevamente dónde demonios estarían todos, pero más importante, ¿dónde y qué estarían haciendo Harry y Ron?

"Sólo había un lugar posible en el que deberían estar", pensó, "pero no está allí, ni ellos ni nadie. Podrían quizá estar en el Gran Comedor", se estremeció al recordar que bien podrían estar allí mirando como la profesora McGonagall lloraba por la muerte de Dumbledore.

No tenía otra opción, debía asegurarse de que el Gran Comedor también se encontraba desierto. Muy a su pesar anduvo hacia allá, sin darse cuenta mientras caminaba peleándose con su odiosa voz interior, había caminado en dirección al Gran Comedor, por lo que no tardaría mucho en llegar allí, quizá entonces la sensación de estar siendo observada se disiparía junto con sus temores y dudas.

Con los nervios a flor de piel, Hermione se detuvo antes de dar la vuelta al pasillo que la guiaría hacia el Gran Comedor. Intentó escuchar el sonido de los murmullos de los demás alumnos, la vos de algún profesor, pero el silencio que se deslizaba por allí era demasiado inquietante, Hermione pensó que incluso podría quebrarse como un cristal. No le gustó.

Dio la vuelta y se topó con las puertas del Gran Comedor cerradas, anduvo con paso tembloroso hacia ella y colocó sus manos sobre la madera, aspiró profundo y empujó con los ojos cerrados.

Lo que vio no le sorprendió en absoluto, quizá era eso lo que esperaba que sucediera, o estaba segura que así encontraría el Gran Comedor, al igual que la torre de Gryffindor, la gran estancia estaba completamente vacía.

* * *

_29/10/08_

_Próxima actualización: 17/11/08  
_

_**«-( **_**H.S**_** )-»™**_


	6. 06 Aullidos

Waazzaaaa!!

Lo prometido es deuda y aquí les dejo el siguiente capítulo, espero les guste el capi y toda la historia, se está ponienddo buena??

Enjoy

* * *

**Harry Potter y el Sacrificio**

Aullidos

(Capítulo 6)

Hermione se dio cuenta entonces del lugar donde podrían encontrarse sus amigos. Le preocupaba el paradero de todo el mundo, pero más el de sus amigos, por supuesto. Juntos se dedicarían a encontrar al resto de los alumnos de Hogwarts.

Bajando las escaleras de mármol, Hermione se sorprendió al descubrir que la puerta principal del castillo estaba abierta de par en par, por lo general a esas horas Filch la mantenía cerrada y custodiada por la Señora Norris. La castaña intentó no hacer mucho caso de esto, después de todo, no había nadie en el castillo y era posible que todos hayan salido de éste.

Descendió lo más a prisa que pudo sin correr, por la cuesta que la llevaría hasta la cabaña de Hagrid. En situaciones como aquella, no había mejor lugar para estar que la cabaña de su gran amigo, era por eso que Hermione pensaba que Ron y Harry estarían allí con él, platicándole acerca de sus sueños, dándole todos los detalles e inventando algunos probablemente.

La sensación de estar siendo observada había disminuido lentamente hasta que había desaparecido por fin en cuanto salió del castillo. Afuera la temperatura era bastante baja, Hermione se arrepintió de no llevar consigo algo que la mantuviera mejor arropada, y el sol había desaparecido completamente del cielo, dejando un manchón rojizo en el horizonte como única prueba de su existencia, al otro lado del cielo, la oscuridad comenzaba a rodear la bóveda, dejando que algunas estrellas titilaran en ella para los enamorados. A su derecha, el bosque se extendía como una infinita mancha verde oscura y las copas de los árboles se mecían perezosamente con el ulular del viento.

Bajo sus pies Hermione escuchaba el siseo del pasto al ser pisado, su andar había disminuido en velocidad, había algo en el ambiente que no le gustaba; el aroma del viento era fétido, pesado. Se detuvo, una repentina corriente de viento amenazó con llenar sus ojos de una montaña de polvo. Hermione cerró los ojos y cubrió su rostro con las manos para evitar esto. El viento sopló y sopló, Hermione recordó a un lobo y casi se echa a reír por su idea, pero a lo lejos, en lo profundo del bosque, el lobo elevó su triste canto a la Luna. Hermione se estremeció, intentó abrir los ojos pero el viento arreció su soplo.

"¿A dónde crees que vas?" Preguntó una voz fría, detrás de ella. Hermione escuchó los pasos que se acercaban y el viento cesó. Se giró para ver quien la llamaba.

Delante de ella se alzaba la enorme figura negra de Severus Snape, sus ojos fijos e inexpresivos se posaban en los castaños de Hermione, sus cabellos grasientos y lisos se mecían hacia su rostro por la fuerza del débil susurro del viento, sus brazos caían a un lado de su cuerpo, inmóviles.

- ¡Profesor Snape! -Exclamó Hermione con alivio en la voz-. Me asustó.

"No me importa, ¡te pregunté a dónde vas!" recriminó Severus con el rostro cubierto por sombras. Su mano derecha se deslizó lentamente dentro de la túnica, para aparecer después sosteniendo la varita entre dedos huesudos y pálidos. La apuntó contra Hermione.

- Pues yo... iba -Hermione no supo qué contestarle, por supuesto, no iba a decirle que iba a la cabaña de Hagrid, a esas horas de la noche, en las condiciones actuales, salir estaba estrictamente prohibido. Además, la varita apuntándole directamente a los ojos era motivo suficiente para sentirse intimidada, ¿qué tenía pensado hacer el profesor Snape con ella?

Snape sonrió con malicia, Hermione sintió una punzada de pánico al ver el brillo demente de aquella sonrisa. El rostro del profesor estaba oculto completamente por las sombras, sólo la sonrisa brillante se notaba en medio de aquella negrura.

"Voy a llevarte al bosque, pequeña", hizo saber Snape, "voy a amarrarte y entonces nos divertiremos un rato. ¿Quieres divertirte conmigo? ¿Te parece si hacemos el perrito?"

Hermione retrocedió un paso, asqueada por las palabras de su profesor. "Si eso era lo que tenía en mente, por qué no hizo nada mientras estábamos en su oficina?", Pensó tomando su varita, afortunadamente todavía la llevaba consigo.

- No... no se me acerque -tartamudeó Hermione apuntando su varita a Severus, que seguía inmóvil con aquella sonrisa estremecedora.

"No va a dolerte nada", prometió Snape sin dejar de sonreír (Hermione estuvo segura de que ni siquiera había movido los labios, pero cómo estar segura si se sentía desesperada y lo único que quería era huir de allí). Snape se acercó un paso, la sonrisa en su rostro oscuro se ensombreció.

- ¡Aléjese! -amenazó Hermione-. ¡Se lo advierto, no permitiré que me toque!

"En ese caso, ven y tócame tú, Hermione" musitó Snape acercándose a ella lentamente. "Si quieres podemos entrar de nuevo al castillo donde no hace tanto frío, podemos retozar en el Gran Comedor. Podemos incluso hacer el perrito sobre el lecho de Albus Dumbledore"

- ¡Expelliarmus! -gritó Hermione agitando su varita y cerrando los ojos. No quería ver por ningún motivo como atacaba a un profesor, sin importar que este estuviera acosándola sexualmente. Esperaba escuchar el sonido del cuerpo cayendo al suelo, pero no se escuchó nada más que el lejano aullido de un lobo, quizá el mismo que el anterior. Lentamente Hermione abrió los ojos para comprobar que el profesor Snape estaba derribado de espaldas, con su varita lejos de su alcance.

La sonrisa de Severus seguía en su rostro. Rostro cubierto por sombras. Sombras provocadas por el cabello lizo que mecía el viento. Severus Snape no había caído con el ataque de Hermione Granger.

"¿Qué fue eso Hermione? ¿Acaso acabas de atacar a uno de tus profesores? Eso está muy mal, ¿debería quitarle puntos a Gryffindor o mejor sancionarte como mejor me plazca?", se burló Snape acercándose a Hermione. Ella estaba aterrada, por el miedo que la atenazaba había olvidado que el profesor Snape sabía lanzar maldiciones sin necesidad de pronunciar palabra alguna.

Hermione retrocedió y mientras lo hacía lanzaba conjuro tras conjuro al profesor, que seguía mirándola con esa terrible sonrisa en los labios, pero ninguno de los conjuros funcionaba y no parecía que Severus estuviera rechazándolos, ya que no movía su varita y las chispas que brotaban de la punta de la varita de Hermione, daban de lleno en el cuerpo oscuro de Severus. No tenía sentido.

Finalmente Hermione no supo qué más utilizar para deshacerse de su atacante, sabía que si corría a la cabaña de Hagrid no conseguiría llegar hasta ella, estaba completamente segura de que Severus corría mucho más aprisa que ella y le daría alcance fácilmente. Sólo le quedaba una cosa para probar.

- ¡SECTUMSEMPRA! -gritó apuntando la varita al rostro del profesor Snape. La sonrisa desapareció de inmediato y un líquido espeso y rojo comenzó a gotear de las sombras que cubrían su rostro invisible.

"Me parece que ya es hora de terminar con esto, niña estúpida", gruñó Severus con aire tenebroso, bajó la varita y la dejó caer al suelo. Hermione fue presa fácil del pánico en ese momento y cuando Severus extendió sus brazos hacia ella no pudo hacer nada para evitar que éstas la redujeran fácilmente.

El mundo giró vertiginosamente y todo se volvió negro a ojos de Hermione.

* * *

_30/10/08_

''_Próxima actualización: 21/11/08_''

_«-( H.S )-»™_


	7. 07 Asesinato

Waazzaaaaaa!!

Pues lo prometido es deuda y he aquí el capítulo 7, el de la suerte hahaha, espero les agrade y... me gusstaría prometer que actualizaré el lunes... pero no puedo, aunque haré lo posible por actualizar el lunes, pero no prometo nada.

Enjoy!!

* * *

**Harry Potter y el sacrificio**

Asesinato

(Capítulo 7)

Flotaba.

Libre por las nubes de sus pensamientos.

Flotaba.

Flotaba y era libre como los hilos de ideas que emanaban como el chorro de una fuente cada vez que se daba a la tarea de idear cosas nuevas, inteligentes y que le servirían para resolver esto o aquello.

Flotaba.

Y en medio de todos sus pensamientos no había sombra alguna que robara la alegría de esos recuerdos maravillosos que la hacían sentirse a gusto, contenta. Feliz.

Flotaba y sentía la brisa refrescante acariciando su rostro dulcemente, como sí de la mano de un amante se tratara. Preocupado, cariñoso. Un amante que había prometido cuidarla y quererla siempre sin importar qué o quienes se interpusieran en el camino infinito de su amor eterno.

Flotaba... y cayó.

Pero no de golpe, lentamente como si el destino se burlara de ella quitándole la alegría que le había dado, que había disfrutado mientras flotaba como todos los demás porque a fin de cuentas... todos flotan.

Hermione caía sobre ella misma, sobre su cuerpo débil por los acontecimientos ocurridos la noche anterior, cuando algo o alguien la había atacado en medio de la oscuridad. Ahora su cuerpo estaba lastimado, cansado y recostado en una camilla en la enfermería del castillo y su mente que hasta hace unos momentos flotaba libremente por el inmenso espacio de su inconsciencia, ahora regresaba a donde pertenecía, a esa cárcel de carne y hueso que la encerraría detrás de barrotes de dolor soldados con la poderosa realidad, la cual no podía ser destruida por ningún medio y la realidad, su realidad, era que había sido atacada, quizá hasta violada, por uno de sus profesores: Severus Snape.

Madame Pomfrey escuchó el sollozo lastimero de Hermione y salió de inmediato de su pequeña oficina para ver qué le sucedía a la chica. Cuando se asomó a la enorme habitación decorada con decenas de camillas, vio a la chica del cabello alborotado sentada en la orilla de su cama, cubriéndose el rostro con las manos. Ocultando al mundo que la rodeaba sus lágrimas.

Con paso decidido Pomfrey se acercó hasta la camilla para consolar y preguntarle a Hermione cómo se sentía, sabía que posiblemente la joven bruja estaría muy dolida por lo que le había sucedido, ni ella se imaginaba que a alguien en aquella institución de enseñanza de la magia pudiera ocurrirle algo tan terrible.

- ¿Cómo te sientes? -preguntó Pomfrey con voz melosa a Hermione, la joven rápidamente secó las lágrimas en su rostro y miró de lado, hacia donde la enfermera no pudiera ver su rostro surcado por la humedad de su llanto.

- Bien -constató Hermione con un hilo de voz.

- Se te nota en el rostro -musitó Pomfrey con sarcasmo-. ¿Recuerdas lo que sucedió, pequeña?

Hermione se puso rígida. Lo último que recordaba era a Severus acercándose a ella y proponiéndole cosas horribles. ¿Qué si se acordaba?, por supuesto que lo hacía y deseaba con todo su ser que el profesor Lockhart estuviera allí para que le echara una maldición y la hiciera olvidar todo lo sucedido.

- No -mintió con un nudo en la garganta.

- Es lo mejor -meditó Madame Pomfrey, Hermione estuvo segura entonces de que ella sí sabía lo que había sucedido.

- ¿Cómo llegué aquí? -preguntó la joven, intentando que su voz no se quebrara al hablar.

Madame Pomfrey sonrió.

- Es una suerte -comenzó- que el profesor Snape te haya encontrado. Fue él quien te trajo hasta aquí.

"¿Es una broma?" quiso preguntar Hermione, pero no tenía ganas de hacerlo, su sentido del humor estaba enterrado unos cien metros por debajo del fondo del mar, lo cual era bastante profundo.

- ¿El profesor Snape?

- Sí -replicó la enfermera- Ya era noche, dijo que te encontró cerca del bosque oscuro, tenías marcas superficiales de rasguños por todo el rostro, ahora han sanado muy bien y no te quedarán cicatrices, así que no tienes de qué preocuparte.

- Pero... ¡si fue el profesor Snape quien me atacó! -señalo Hermione con la voz subiendo lentamente, amenazando con convertirse en un grito. Pomfrey la miró de reojo, un tanto preocupada.

- No niña, te digo que fue el profesor Snape quien te trajo hasta aquí. Cuando Filch te vio saliendo del castillo de forma muy misteriosa, de inmediato fue con el profesor Snape, claro que a Filch no le importaba tu seguridad, sino que recibieras un buen castigo. Justo cuando saliste del despacho del profesor Snape, la profesora McGonagall te saludó por el pasillo, pero tú ni siquiera la miraste, dijo que lucías asustada, como si alguien estuviera persiguiéndote, pensó que el profesor Snape te había dicho algo que te había asustado. Fue entonces cuando él supo que algo malo te sucedía, aunque no nos dijo porqué.

»Fue por eso que cuando Filch fue a verlo, salió inmediatamente detrás de ti, sin avisar a nadie. Cuando te trajo, nos enteramos de que habías ido a la sala común de Gryffindor y que subiste buscando a Potter y a Weasley. Su hermana menor, Ginny, nos dijo por la mañana que te había preguntado dónde se encontraba su hermano, pero que al igual como hiciste con la profesora McGonagall, ni siquiera la miraste. De hecho, dijo que ignorabas a todo el mundo y que actuabas de forma muy rara.

»Los cortes en tu cara -Madame Pomfrey hizo una pausa mirando con recelo a Hermione- te las provocaste tú misma. El profesor Snape dijo que te vio gritando tirada en el suelo mientras te hacías daño. ¿Dónde está Harry y Ron, Hermione?

Hermione temblaba de pies a cabeza. Pomfrey estaba mintiendo, por supuesto, seguramente estaba encubriendo lo que Snape le había hecho. Claro, no podía haber otra explicación. Pero ¿y Ginny?, ¿ella estaría también encubriendo a Snape? No lo creía posible, Ginny no tenía motivo alguno para hacer eso.

¿Qué demonios estaba pasando?

- Hermione -Pomfrey se acercó cautelosa a ella- ¿Dónde están Harry y Ron?

- No lo sé -susurró Hermione con voz apenas audible- yo... los estaba buscando, cuando fui a la cabaña de Hagrid, me topé con Snape y... me atacó. Quería hacerme daño... quería... que hiciéramos...

Hermione no pudo decirle a Pomfrey que Severus había estado invitándola a hacer el perrito, en ese momento la puerta de la enfermería se abrió de golpe y en el umbral apareció un Ron Weasley tan pálido como la leche, con los ojos muy abiertos y la mirada perdida en algún universo paralelo delante de él. Su ropa estaba sucia y desgarrada en varios puntos. Tenía sangre seca en el rostro y en las manos. Sudaba y todas sus extremidades temblaban como si carecieran completamente de huesos. Tambaleante entró en la estancia, murmurando cosas que ni Hermione ni Pomfrey podían escuchar.

- ¡Ron! -gritó Hermione.

- ¡Por Dios! ¿Qué le ha pasado joven Weasley?

- ...muerto... la mansión... Harry... ojos rojos -balbuceaba Ron mientras se acercaba a pasos de zombi hasta la primera de las camillas, se aferró del borde de ésta y cayó al suelo.

Madame Pomfrey le dio la vuelta y lo sujetó allí para que no se hiciera daño.

- Ve de inmediato por la profesora McGonagall -ordenó a una Hermione paralizada por el miedo y la desesperación de ver a su amigo en aquellas condiciones.

- ...la casa... no debimos... no debimos... Harry -seguía balbuceando Ron.

- ¡Cállate ya, Weasley! -ordenó Pomfrey- ¿Qué es lo que no debieron?

- Ir... ir a la casa de los gritos... es tan horrible, pobre Harry

- ¡Ron! -Hermione se recuperó momentáneamente y sujetó a su amigo de la solapa de su camisa despedazada y lo zarandeó-. ¿Dónde está Harry?

Ron giró el cuello muy lentamente, sin parpadear, el miedo que sentía ahora por la oscuridad era tal que le impedía cerrar los ojos, esos brevísimos instantes de oscuridad ahora eran demasiado terribles para él.

- Hermione... -susurró-, debimos hacerte caso. No debimos de haber ido a ese horrible lugar. Allí estaba Él. Harry -comenzó a sollozar hasta que sus quejidos se convirtieron en un llanto amargo y no pudo decir más.

- Contrólate Weasley -ordenó Pomfrey- ¿quién estaba allí y qué le sucedió a Potter?

- ¡Harry está muerto! -Gritó Ron encogiéndose en el suelo, Pomfrey perdió la fuerza con la que lo sujetaba y Ron pudo darse la vuelta y mirar las patas de la cama, abrazándose las rodillas contra el pecho-. ¡Él lo mató, Él no está muerto!

- ¿Quién, Ron, quién no está muerto? -inquirió Hermione obligando a que su amigo la mirara a los ojos.

Hermione esperó la respuesta por un instante que se le hizo eterno, los ojos de su amigo no reflejaban otra cosa más que un irracional temor a sus recuerdos.

- Tú sabes quien -murmuró Ron con los ojos desorbitados, al decir sus palabras su cuerpo tembló incontrolable. Hermione pudo ver la verdad en sus ojos, Ron no estaba mintiendo aunque esperaba que así fuera, su amigo, Harry, no, él no podía estar muerto.

Las manos sin fuerza de Hermione soltaron a Ron, quien volvió a abrazarse las rodillas para contemplar las patas de la cama, temblaba de pies a cabeza y se mecía mientras repetía una y otra vez: "no debimos... no debimos... no debimos..."

- ¿Qué sucede? -se escuchó una voz lastimera y tranquila en la habitación. Hermione se dio cuenta de que con el alboroto habían despertado a Dumbledore.

- Es Weasley, profesor -respondió Madame Pomfrey antes que Hermione lo hiciera-, dice que el señor Potter ha muerto.

- ¿Es verdad eso, joven Weasley? -interrogó Dumbledore sentándose trabajosamente en el borde de la cama.

- Sí, es verdad -replicó una voz fría y tajante desde el umbral.

Hermione sabía de quien se trataba y no quería mirarlo. Cuando lo hizo sintió que perdería lo poco de cordura que le quedaba y que gritaría con todas sus fuerzas hasta destrozarse la garganta. Poco le faltó para hacerlo.

Severus Snape entró en la sala con grandes zancadas, su capa negra ondeaba detrás de él rozando el suelo, en la mano derecha llevaba la edición de ese día de "El Profeta".

- Según lo que dice el periódico de esta tarde -dijo Snape a Dumbledore-, Potter ha sido asesinado, y al parecer, no de forma rápida e indolora.

- Déjame ver eso -pidió Dumbledore con voz temblorosa. Severus le tendió el periódico. Dumbledore observó que en la primera página de aquella edición especial del diario, había una enorme fotografía en la que se mostraba el cuerpo de Harry Potter cubierto de heridas y lo que parecía ser su sangre, negra debido a la escasa gama de colores que utilizaba el diario. El lugar donde se encontraba el cuerpo destrozado y casi irreconocible, salvo por las gafas y la cicatriz en forma de rayo en su frente, de Harry, lucía muy parecido al lugar donde se encontraba el cuerpo sin vida de Voldemort en la edición especial anterior.

Dumbledore no pensó en ello, ni siquiera fue capaz de leer el encabezado de aquella primera página, la impresión de la imagen había sido demasiado fuerte para él.

- Profesor Dumbledore -Hermione se acercó a él lentamente, aún temerosa de acercarse a Severus-, ¿es verdad lo que están diciendo?

Dumbledore se tomó un momento antes de contestar a la pregunta de su joven alumna, volvió a mirar la fotografía y después dirigió a Hermione una mirada cansada que lo hacía lucir mucho más viejo.

- Me temo que sí, señorita Granger -respondió Dumbledore con pesar-. Por lo que dice el diario, el joven Harry Potter, ha sido asesinado.

* * *

_06/11/08_

_«-( H.S )-»™_  
_**  
**_


	8. 08 Brujas

Waazzaaaaa!!

Disculpen la tardanza, creo que a partir de esta semana la publicación será más constante... espero ^^

Enjoy!!

Agradesco a _**Mythical Darkness **_por su ayuda con el beteo de este capítulo._**

* * *

  
**_

**Harry Potter y el sacrificio**

Brujas

(Capítulo 8)

El siguiente artículo fue extraído de la primera página de la edición del jueves 30 de octubre.

**_Violencia, luego de la muerte de "El niño que vivió"_**

_El mundo mágico se encuentra consternado y aterrorizado por los recientes hechos ocurridos en Hogsmeade y lugares cercanos al pequeño pueblo. "Desde la muerte de Potter, no hemos podido dormir tranquilos", asegura un vecino de la comunidad. Cuando fue entrevistado pidió que su nombre no fuera puesto en la edición final, por temor a represarías, él como muchos otros habitantes de Hogsmeade, sugiere que es el espíritu atormentado del joven Potter el que causa los terribles hechos que su comunidad ha tenido que sufrir luego de que se anunciara la muerte del muchacho.  
Luego de que en este periódico se diera a conocer la noticia de que "El niño que vivió" finalmente había sido asesinado, las pruebas de esto fueron otorgadas en un paquete en nuestras oficinas de forma anónima, las desapariciones comenzaron a ocurrir.  
De la primera hasta el momento han pasado siete días, y la primera de las desaparecidas fue una joven bruja que regresaba a su hogar en Hogsmeade de un largo viaje en el que había ido a visitar a parientes lejanos. Su familia afligida no quiso dar más detalles de esto.  
Su madre, quien esperaba a la joven Alice, la esperaba con ansias, ella por supuesto que sabía que iba en camino de regreso, ya que Alice envió una carta por lechuza avisando de su pronto regreso.  
Cuando su hija se demoró más de lo previsto, Clara,–la madre de Alice–, dio cuenta de esto a las autoridades y de inmediato se inició la búsqueda de la chica. Sin resultado alguno.  
"No hemos dejado de buscar a la joven, por supuesto que no descansaremos hasta encontrarla" aseguró el ministro de magia Rufus Scrimgeour al día siguiente de la desaparición. Pero la investigación no dio muchos resultados hasta hace dos días cuando el cuerpo de Alice fue encontrado a orillas del bosque por un anciano mago que pidió su nombre no apareciera en este artículo.  
El cuerpo de la joven bruja presentaba múltiples heridas, que al parecer, fueron las causantes de su muerte. También se encontraron en ella señales de violación.  
Para asombro de toda la comunidad mágica, Alice tan sólo fue la primera de seis muertes más; Ingrid, Karla, Annie, Nancy, Angie y Raquel desaparecieron los días siguientes a la desaparición de Alice y hasta el momento se han encontrado los cuerpos de todas ellas, con las mismas marcas de tortura y violación.  
El ministerio de magia y todos los magos y brujas del mundo temen que en esas mismas condiciones serán en las que se encuentre a la joven Olga._

Fragmento de la edición de "El profeta" del viernes 31 de octubre.

**_Olga ha sido encontrada_**

_Después de dos días de haber sido reportada extraviada, la joven Olga fue encontrada cerca de "La casa de los gritos". "Encontraremos al culpable y lo haremos pagar por las atrocidades que ha hecho" Aseguró Rufus Scrimgeour claramente molesto y sin agregar nada más al respecto.  
El ministerio de magia ofrece una suma considerable de efectivo por cualquier informe que lleve a la captura del responsable de estos actos tan atroces. Si tiene alguna información al respecto puede enviar una carta a las oficinas de este periódico o al ministerio de magia._

La noticia de los asesinatos de brujas le dio la vuelta al mundo en muy poco tiempo gracias a la televisión. Lo que "El profeta" no mencionó fue que las jóvenes brujas encontradas carecían de ojos, cerebro y corazón, que no había heridas aparentes en los cuerpos que indicaran por dónde había sido extraídos los órganos, que las heridas eran superficiales y los cuerpos estaban completamente secos; sin una sola gota de sangre en ellos.

* * *

_07/11/08_

_Próxima actualización: 1/Dic/08  
_

_«-( H.S )-»™_  
_**  
**_


	9. 09 Escalofrío

Waazzaaaaa!!

Hoy no hay nada que decir más que... nada xD

Enjoy!!

Agradesco a _**Mythical Darkness **_por su ayuda con el beteo de este capítulo._**

* * *

  
**_

**Harry Potter y el sacrificio**

Escalofrío

(Capítulo 9)

Los rayos carmín del ocaso entraban por las ventanas, inundando la enfermería con una cálida luz que no era nada reconfortante para Hermione. El rostro de Dumbledore estaba iluminado de rojo por acción de esta luz y le confería un aspecto cansado, viejo y aterrador.

Hermione quería más que nunca que el director le dijera que podía marcharse, que se fuera y que no regresara a estar nuevamente allí, en su presencia. Pero eso no pasaría, el director de Hogwarts había pedido que ella, Ron y Severus se presentaran ante él porque tenía algo muy importante de qué hablarles.

Sin embargo desde que llegaron el director no había hecho otra cosa más que contemplarlos uno a uno para después abrir la boca y volver a cerrarla, como si no estuviera del todo seguro de decirles lo que quería decirles. En su rostro carmín había cierto dejo de duda, preocupación y pesar. Hermione casi estaba segura de que Dumbledore quería hablarles acerca de Harry y de los sucesos ocurridos después de su muerte; los asesinatos a las brujas de Hogsmeade.

Ron advirtió la expresión de Hermione y tomó su mano para darle ánimos. Hermione giró su cuello para contemplar una tierna sonrisa en los labios de su amigo, de expresión acabada, en los últimos días el rostro de Ron se había deteriorado a una velocidad vertiginosa. Debajo de los ojos tenía ojeras negras, sus ojos estaban inyectados en sangre e hinchado. Hermione no lo había visto, pero sabía que Ron lloraba toda la noche desde aquel terrible día.

- Discúlpenme por hacerlos venir tan repentinamente -dijo Dumbledore con voz cansina y apagada, el brillo en sus ojos azules había desaparecido por completo, en ellos no había otra cosa más que tristeza-, todos lamentamos enormemente la muerte de nuestro querido amigo Harry y estoy seguro que ustedes como yo, desean encontrar al asesino y hacerlo pagar por lo que hizo -Dumbledore obviamente sólo se dirigía a Ron y Hermione-. Y es por eso que les pedí que vinieran.

- ¿Quiere que vayamos a buscarlo? -preguntó Ron apretando los puños y lastimando a Hermione, pero ella no dijo nada, lo entendía.

- Sabía que dirías eso joven Weasley -meditó Dumbledore-, y lamento decirte que esa no es la razón por la que te pedí venir. Lo que quiero es que no intenten hacer eso, que ni siquiera piensen en ello. Me parece que con la muerte de Harry y esas pobres brujas de Hogsmeade ya tenemos suficientes por el momento, así que les pido que no salgan del castillo hasta que el curso se termine.

- Sabe bien que no lo harán, ¿por qué se molesta? -opinó Snape con su característico tono frío.

- ¿Por qué no te callas, maldito? -espetó Ron con furia en los ojos, fulminando con ellos a Severus-. Estoy seguro que tú ayudaste al desgraciado que mató a mi amigo.

Severus se puso tieso repentinamente, de no haber sido porque el director se encontraba allí le habría dado un par de bofetadas a Ron para que no dijera estupideces.

- Cálmate Ron -aconsejó Dumbledore-, el profesor Snape no tuvo nada que ver con la muerte de Harry.

- ¡No puede saberlo!

- No, es verdad, no puedo saberlo, pero confío en él y con eso me basta.

- No debería de tenerle tanta confianza, ¡un día lo lamentará! -gimió Ron con los ojos inundados en lágrimas de rabia, le quemaban los ojos como si estuvieran hechas de fuego infernal.

- Vamos, Ron, tranquilízate -le pidió Hermione con voz tenue.

- No me pidan que me calme -gruñó Ron cayendo de rodillas.

- ¿Por qué está él aquí? -preguntó Hermione a Dumbledore.

- Necesitaba que escuchara lo que tenía que decirle y quiero hablar con él después de que se vayan -respondió Dumbledore, el tono rojizo de su rostro había desaparecido para dar paso a uno blanco de muerte.

- ¿Y no puede decírselo mientras estamos aquí?

- Preferiría que no estuvieran -aceptó Dumbledore.

Ron lo fulminó con los ojos abnegados en lágrimas.

- ¿Tiene algo más que decirnos? -preguntó.

- No, ya pueden irse y recuerden lo que les dije. No hagan nada estúpido -el rostro de Dumbledore se ensombreció momentáneamente por la seriedad de sus palabras. Él no estaba jugando y quería que les quedara claro a Ron y Hermione, Severus pensaba que de todas formas esos dos harían alguna estupidez y creía que era por eso que Dumbledore lo había llamado.

Ron y Hermione salieron luego de escuchar lo que Dumbledore tenía que decirles. Ron no creía que Severus no tuviera nada que ver con la muerte de Harry. Aunque no vio al sujeto que los atacó en "la casa de los gritos" estaba completamente seguro de que había sido Snape.

La noche en la que había decidido, junto con Harry, el comprobar si era o no el Señor Tenebroso quien se escondía en la casa, los dos se deslizaron silenciosamente hasta el árbol boxeador y de ahí al túnel que los llevaría al interior de la casa. Una vez dentro las cosas sucedieron a una velocidad vertiginosa. Ron y Harry subían por las escaleras cuando escucharon un ruido detrás de ellos y al girarse el mundo se convirtió en un silencio blanco del que Ron no recordaba nada de lo que había sucedido desde ese momento hasta el instante en el que ya estaba corriendo por los jardines del castillo con la seguridad de que su amigo Harry había sido brutalmente asesinado y cada vez que intentaba recordarlo, un terrible dolor de cabeza le impedía seguir pensando en ello.

- Tenemos que ir -musitó Ron en voz baja y mirando en todas direcciones cuidando de que nadie los escuchara.

- ¿A dónde? -inquirió Hermione aunque ya conocía la respuesta.

- A encontrar al desgraciado que mató a Harry, tenemos que hacerlo, él era nuestro amigo y habría hecho lo mismo por nosotros.

- Pero ya escuchaste lo que nos dijo Dumbledore, no debemos salir del castillo, ni siquiera para ir con Hagrid.

- No me importa lo que haya dicho. Por lo menos debemos de recuperar el cuerpo, Harry merece un entierro digno de un gran mago como él, no podemos simplemente dejarlo allí.

- ¿Pero qué sucederá si el asesino todavía se encuentra allí?

- Lo mataremos -aseguró Ron.

- Tengo miedo.

- No tienes por qué -aseguró Ron-, yo estaré contigo.

Sus palabras no lograron tranquilizar a la castaña que se estremeció al pensar en lo que sucedería si el asesino se apareciera frente a ellos en medio de las sombras de aquella horrible casa y fuera Ron el encargado de protegerlos a ambos.

Un escalofrío la recorrió de arriba abajo sacudiéndola con violencia.

- Esperemos hasta mañana que amanezca -pidió Hermione.

- No, debemos de ir por la noche, para que nadie nos descubra al salir.

Hermione pensó en ello. Iban ir a meterse a la guarida de un asesino, que al parecer había sido capaz de matar al mismísimo Voldemort y que después había despachado a Harry, en medio de la noche y sin la compañía protectora de un adulto calificado en la defensa contra las artes oscuras. Para ella, sería mejor ir por la mañana, cuando el astro rey alumbrara cada resquicio de aquel terrible escondite en el que posiblemente la muerte esperaba en la sala de estar, en las escaleras hacia el sótano, en alguno de los dormitorios, en la cocina o en el túnel que conectaba la casa con el colegio. En lo que esperaba, la muerte, quizá estuviera leyendo las últimas noticias acerca de los asesinatos de más brujas en Hogsmeade, pero claro, ella no necesitaba leer las noticias, pues habría presenciado cada uno de ellos desde la comodidad de la primera fila.

Por otro lado, Ron tenía razón, en el día podrían ser descubiertos y entonces no llegarían a ningún lado. Seguramente Dumbledore ya les habría dicho a todos los profesores que tuvieran los ojos muy abiertos para ver todos los movimientos de Ron y de ella. Quizá incluso, era por eso que Dumbledore quería hablar con Severus a solas. La idea no se le hacía tan descabellada, estaba segura que podría pasar considerando que Dumbledore estaba seguro de que ella y Ron irían en busca del asesino de Harry.

- De acuerdo, iremos cuando todos se hayan dormido -concedió Hermione.

- ¿A dónde irán? -preguntó una voz melancólica y suave detrás de ellos.

Hermione y Ron giraron al mismo tiempo para ver a mitad del pasillo a Luna, mirándolos a través de sus gafas con expresión dolida e interrogante.

- A la sala común -se apresuró a decir Hermione antes de que Ron la involucrara en el asunto- ya es tarde y queremos dormir.

- ¿Y porqué irán cuando todos se hayan dormido?, ¿piensan acostarse juntos?

- ¡No! -se escandalizó Hermione con el rostro rojo por la vergüenza-. ¿Cómo se te ocurre eso?

- ¿Qué otra cosa podría pensar si los veo paseando por el pasillo hablando como si no quisieran que nadie los escuchara?

- Pero no fue suficientemente bajo, pues tú nos escuchaste -atajó Ron.

- No quería hacerlo -se disculpó Luna- quería estar con ustedes un rato, imagino que han de sentirse horrible.

Ninguno de los otros dos contestó.

- ¿A dónde irán?

- A la casa de los gritos -respondió Ron sin darse cuenta de lo que hacía.

- ¡Ron! -reaccionó Hermione, pero el daño había sido hecho.

- De acuerdo, los estaré esperando -dijo Luna y se alejó de inmediato del lugar para que los otros dos no pudieran persuadirla de lo contrario.

- ¿No pudiste quedarte callado?

- Lo siento, no me di cuenta.

En una situación normal Hermione habría seguido regañando a Ron, pero sabía que Luna había hecho bien al compadecerse de ellos primero. De no haber sido porque Ron contestó primero, ella habría sido quien "invitara" a Luna a su pequeña excursión nocturna.

- Vamos, será mejor que nos vean en la sala común antes de que empiecen a sospechar algo -sugirió Hermione y ambos caminaron en silencio hasta el retrato de la Señora Gorda, entraron a la sala común y se sentaron el resto del día frente al fuego de la chimenea, pensando en lo que sucedería más tarde. Pensando si realmente aquello era una buena idea. Pensando si volverían o correrían el mismo destino que Harry.

* * *

_09/11/08_

_«-( H.S )-»™_  
_**  
**_


	10. 10 Media Noche

Waazzaaaaa!!

Disculpen la tardanza, pero espero que la espera... ok, ojalá les guste este nuevo capítulo, ya pronto sabrémos el final de la misma, lograrán Ron, Hermione y Luna derrotar al terrible asesino violador de brujas??  
Sólo hay una forma de descubrirlo.

Enjoy!!

Agradesco a _**Mythical Darkness **_por su ayuda con el beteo de este capítulo._**

* * *

  
**_

**Harry Potter y el sacrificio**

Media Noche

(Capítulo 10)

- Vamos Ron, ya es hora.

Por la ventana Ron no pudo ver otra cosa más que oscuridad. Aquella noche la luna no saldría para alumbrar su peligroso camino, que los llevaría hasta ese horrible lugar en el que el cuerpo de su amigo descansaba y se descomponía.

Ron se levantó de la cama haciendo un tremendo esfuerzo, su furia se había mitigado y había sido remplazada por la pereza y el miedo, ambos lo atenazaban por el estómago y con cada movimiento que hacía, un dolor recorría sus entrañas.

"No quiero ir" pensó con pesar, él había sido quien convenció a su amiga de ir a ese oscuro lugar y recuperar el cuerpo, sin embargo ahora él era quien quería echarse para atrás. Pero no lo haría, porque no era justo para Hermione, ni para Harry.

- Llevemos también la capa invisible de Harry -sugirió Hermione en un susurro. Todo alrededor estaba cubierto por sombras. En la habitación tan solo se escuchaban las respiraciones pesadas de los otros que desconocían lo que Ron y Hermione planeaban, a quienes la muerte de Harry no les había parecido tan terrible como a ellos dos, por eso podían dormir plácidamente e ir a ese mundo maravilloso que Hermione y Ron jamás volverían a visitar.

Ron tomó del baúl de Harry la capa invisible, la sostuvo en sus manos contemplándola absorto en sus recuerdos. Recuerdos que ahora se antojaban de otra vida. Aquella capa los había salvado muchas veces de los peligros a los que se enfrentaban, había sido una estupidez no llevarla el día en el que...

- Vamos Ron, no tenemos mucho tiempo -urgió Hermione sabiendo que recordar a Harry no le hacía ningún bien al pelirrojo.

En silencio bajaron la escalera, no había nada que decir y mucho en qué pensar. Antes de llegar al retrato de la Señora Gorda, Hermione detuvo a Ron y le dijo que se echaran la capa encima.

- ¿Por qué?, no creo que haya nadie viéndonos -replicó él.

- Estoy segura de que Luna estará cerca de aquí, no quiero que nos acompañe, sería muy arriesgado.

Sin objetar nada más Ron obedeció a Hermione. La Señora Gorda gruñó cuando los dos amigos cruzaron el orificio de entrada ocultos debajo de la capa invisible avanzaron tres pasos escuchando los reclamos entrecortados de la Señora Gorda, quien suponía que algún jovencito con insomnio le habría parecido muy gracioso despertarla para que se apartara de la entrada y no salir por el agujero.

- No se están olvidando de mí, ¿cierto? -los detuvo una voz a sus espaldas. Olvidando que llevaban la capa sobre ellos, Ron y Hermione se giraron para ver de pie a un lado del retrato a Luna con los ojos muy abiertos, intentando escrutar el aire para pescar la más pequeña señal de su presencia.

- No nos olvidábamos de ti -objetó Ron saliendo del interior de la capa-, no queremos que vayas.

- Oh bueno, sé que no es un picnic o algo parecido -meditó Luna en voz baja-, pero si me dejan aquí podría ir con el director y decirle lo que van a hacer, ¿o quizá prefieren que vaya con Snape?

- ¿Por qué nos chantajeas? -se escandalizó Hermione.

- Porque no dejaré que hagan esto solos, no puedo permitirme perderlos, así como perdí a Harry -en la voz de Luna se filtraba la amargura y la melancolía que la chica sentía. Hermione estaba segura de que ella no podría mantener la mirada al frente como lo hacía Luna.

- Esta bien, puedes venir con nosotros -aceptó Ron luego de un momento-. Pero en cuanto veas que la cosa se pone fea, corre sin mirar atrás.

- Espero que tú también sigas tu consejo -respondió Luna.

Refugiados debajo de la invisibilidad de la capa, Hermione, Luna y Ron salieron del castillo intentando hacer el menos ruido posible. A su paso todos los ocupantes de los cuadros dormían plácidamente. Hermione pensó entonces que habría sido buena idea llevar con ellos una foto de Harry consigo, quizá platicar con el retrato habría sido una especie de consuelo, de fuerza. Quería engañarse y pensar que aún estaba con su amigo, pensar que no se había ido del todo.

Afuera la media noche era fría, un suave viento hacía ondular la capa a sus pies. Hermione escuchaba el susurro de esta contra el pasto por el que andaban, no le agradaba, era como el llanto entrecortado de alguien que sufría por una pena enorme, como si el pasto se atreviera a manifestar el dolor inmenso que ella sentía carcomiéndola desde dentro.

Llegaron a presencia del Árbol Boxeador´ y Ron se encargó de apretar la rama que dejaría inmovilizado al árbol para que ellos pudieran entrar al túnel debajo de el sin dificultades. Primero entró Hermione seguida de Luna y al último Ron, que se aseguró de que nadie los había seguido hasta ese lugar.

Recorrieron el túnel despacio y en silencio. Hermione sentía el corazón golpeándole el pecho con tanta fuerza que podía sentir que esté la empujaba a continuar, a no detenerse. Después de un rato, llegaron a las escaleras que los llevaría al horrible lugar que se había convertido en la tumba de su amigo Harry. Esas escaleras los llevarían de subida a un infierno en el que sólo Ron había estado antes, un lugar horrible del que no todos ellos saldrían con vida, incluyendo a la única persona que los había seguido hasta allí por segunda vez.

* * *

_12/11/08_

_*Próxima actualización: 19/12/08  
_

_«-( H.S )-»™_  
_**  
**_


	11. 11 Demonio

**Harry Potter y el Sacrificio**

Demonio

(Capítulo 11)

La casa lucía mucho más tenebrosa de lo que Hermione la recordaba. Ella, Luna y Ron se detuvieron un paso delante de la entrada al túnel para contemplar la oscuridad en silencio. El ambiente olía a muerte, azufre y descomposición, respirar era casi imposible.

Cubriendo sus narices con la mano, en un intento por mitigar la pestilencia, los tres se adentraron lentamente en la casa. Miraban en todas direcciones a cada paso que daban, se detenían al más mínimo ruido que escuchaban y contenían el aliento cada vez que percibían movimiento con el rabillo del ojo.

- Es arriba -indicó Ron con un susurro que sobresaltó a Hermione, quien estuvo a punto de ahorcarlo de no ser porque estaba completamente paralizada por el terror que acariciaba su nuca seductoramente.

De camino hacia las escaleras, se cruzaron con una especie de valla formada por los cadáveres de decenas de ratas, parecía que en medio de la huída se hubieran desplomado todas al mismo tiempo.

"¿Huyendo de qué?" se preguntó Hermione mentalmente mientras saltaba aquella muralla de muerte.

Los tres se detuvieron al pie de la escalera mirando hacia arriba. La noche cubría cada rincón de aquel lugar con sombras que a momentos parecían moverse. Moverse hacia ellos, intentando alcanzarlos para engullirlos, devorarlos en medio de aquella negrura que se extendía perezosa por todos lados.

- No quiero subir -comentó Luna con un hilito de voz-, pero prefiero eso a quedarme aquí esperando que algo pase. Vamos.

Ella subió primero, tanteando cada escalón antes de apoyar todo su peso. Ron y Hermione cerraban la marcha, se andaban con cuidado y no dejaban de mirar hacia atrás, deseando no ser atacados sorpresivamente.

Arriba el olor a descomposición era mucho más intenso. Hermione fue sacudida por las nauseas, por muy poco logró contenerse para no vomitar sobre la espalda de Luna.

- Es esa puerta -indicó Ron señalando con dedo tembloroso una puerta al final del pasillo que se encontraba entreabierta.

Con una mano apoyada contra la pared, Luna abrió nuevamente la marcha y caminó sigilosa a lo largo del pasillo, concentrada únicamente en la puerta delante de ella, estaba segura de que Ron y Hermione se ocuparían de los flancos y la retaguardia.

- ¿Listos? -preguntó Luna sin voz frente a la puerta, los otros dos asintieron sin mucha convicción. Sobre todo Ron. Luna extendió una temblorosa mano pálida hacia la puerta, el tacto con ésta era repulsivo, como si la casa se hubiera transformado en una enorme criatura que se los hubiera tragado y la puerta fuera una de sus viscosas entrañas. Estaba caliente, no lo suficiente para hacerle daño, pero aún así Luna retiró la mano de inmediato.

- ¿Qué sucede? -preguntó Ron.

- Nada -Luna meneó la cabeza, no valía la pena preocuparlos por algo tan insignificante.

Volvió a colocar su mano sobre la puerta y aguantando el asco que ésta le provocaba y empujó.

El chirrido de las bisagras sonó mucho más fuerte de lo que ellos esperaban, ahora era seguro que el elemento sorpresa se había disipado en medio de aquella cacofonía de oxidación. Las bisagras se vencieron cuando la puerta estuvo completamente abierta y ésta cayó al suelo con gran estrépito, levantando una cortina de polvo.

El suelo de aquella habitación estaba plagado de objetos irreconocibles, por allí había lo que parecía ser una silla sin dos patas y sin respaldo, por allá las cuatro patas de una mesa. La habitación tenía únicamente una ventana, por la que se filtraba un plateado rayo de luna, en la pared frente a la puerta desde donde estaban contemplando el lugar. En la pared a su izquierda, se encontraba un espejo muy grande, parecido al que una vez Harry le mostró a Ron en el que juraba veía a sus padres, sólo que este estaba enmarcado en plata y ocupaba el espacio del suelo al techo, con un metro de ancho.

En medio de la estancia se encontraba el bulto que antes solía ser Harry Potter.

Hermione estuvo a punto de correr hacia él, pero Ron la detuvo. Aunque su agarre fue fuerte, Hermione sintió temblores espasmódicos en la mano y en todo el cuerpo de su amigo. Al mirar su rostro se dio cuenta de que miraba con los ojos muy abiertos más allá del bulto derribado en el suelo. Lentamente Ron levantó su mano libre y señaló una mesita puesta entre el cuerpo de Harry y el espejo. En ella había tres objetos; dos eran pequeños y el otro era alargado y deforme, caía de la mesita y seguía serpenteando debajo de ella.

- ¿Qué será eso? -se preguntó Hermione.

Ron quería salir de allí, correr lo más rápido posible y llegar lo más lejos que el cansancio le permitiera. No recordaba que ninguno de esos objetos estuviera allí la vez pasada, de hecho, no recordaba nada, tan sólo que su amigo había muerto y que salió de allí corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo. Recordaba cómo habían entrado y porqué lo había hecho, recordaba que habían recorrido el largo túnel y habían subido a esa misma habitación, abrieron la puerta y él ya estaba corriendo por los jardines del castillo muerto de miedo, sabiendo que Harry no lo alcanzaría jamás por más que lo esperara.

Lentamente Hermione se adentró en el cuarto sin apartar la mirada de la cosa alargada y deforme de la mesita, tenía el leve presentimiento de que fuera lo que fuese, en cualquier momento la atacaría con filosos colmillos chorreantes de algún ácido corrosivo. Llegó hasta donde se encontraba el cadáver de Harry y se cubrió la boca y la nariz sin darse cuenta de ello, el tufo era insoportable, su cuerpo fue sacudido con la fuerza de dos arcadas que amenazaron con expulsar todo lo que había en su estómago, que no era mucho.

- Ron, mejor saquémoslo de aquí y vámonos -sugirió Hermione sin dejar de mirar lo que había sobre la mesita.

Ron, a pesar de su deseo de fuga, se acercó con paso tembloroso a Hermione.

- ¿Cómo lo sacaremos? -quiso saber Ron mirando el bulto frente a sus pies, sin verle ni pies ni cabeza. Aquello ya no podía decirse que fuera un cuerpo humano o que alguna vez lo fue-. ¿De verdad quieres que...?

No pudo terminar, la última parte de su pregunta se le antojaba una ofensa demasiado grande a su amigo para decirla en voz alta. Dejar a Harry ahí a que se descompusiera en la oscuridad de aquella casa horrible era quizá lo peor que pudieran hacerle, pero la sola idea de tocar a _Harry_ se le antojaba muy desagradable.

- Tenemos que hacerlo, Ron. Fue por eso que vinimos -contestó Hermione, ella sabía qué era lo que Ron estaba pensando. Ella también lo pensaba y ahora no se le antojaba tan mala idea el hecho de salir de allí sin el cadáver de su amigo.

- Vámonos ya -escucharon Ron y Hermione la voz chillona y baja de Luna, un tono que nunca antes le habían escuchado, un tono lleno de horror-. Por favor, vámonos ya.

- Espera un momento Luna, no podemos irnos sin Harry -replicó Ron.

- Si no nos vamos ahora, jamás nos iremos -sentenció Luna en un tono macabro y aterrado.

- ¿De qué estás hablando, Luna? -inquirió Hermione, no creía que pudiera asustarse más de lo que ya estaba, pero Luna estaba consiguiendo que lo hiciera.

- El espejo, ¿no lo saben? -comentó ella, rígida en el umbral de la puerta-. En él vive un demonio al que le gusta robar almas, se mete en tus sueños y te asesina allí.

- Luna -comenzó Ron-, no es momento de que nos hables de las historias que publica tu papá en su revista, tenemos que sacar a Harry lo más rápido posible.

- ¡No podemos sacarlo! -gritó Luna-. Ahora le pertenece a él.

- Luna por favor, los demonios no existen -replicó Hermione, nerviosa-. Si querías asustarnos, más de lo que ya estábamos, lo conseguiste, ahora ayúdanos con Harry.

- No, no lo entienden, no podemos... no debemos llevárnoslo, si lo hacemos, él nos seguirá hasta llevarse nuestras almas. ¡Déjenlo y vayámonos de una vez!

- No nos iremos sin él -decidió Ron, ahora más decidido por llevarle la contraria a Luna y sus tontas ideas-. Ayúdame Hermione.

Ron se acuclilló a lado del cadáver de Harry y en el segundo después se arrepintió, acercarse al cuerpo era aumentar el hedor de éste. Se tapó la nariz intentando mitigar el olor, pero ya era demasiado tarde, las lágrimas nublaban su visión.

- ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? -la voz provino de todos lados, era grave y hostil. Luna dio un brinquito en su lugar y se llevó las manos al pecho. Hermione lanzó un gritito histérico y miró en todas direcciones. Ron no pudo reaccionar, al parecer la pregunta no había sido dirigida a nadie en especial, pero él _sabía_ que le hablaban a él.

- ¿Qué fue eso? -se preguntó en voz alta.

- ¡Es él! -dijo Luna al borde de la histeria.

Ron dio media vuelta y alcanzó a ver una silueta en la esquina de la pared donde estaba colocado el espejo. La habitación había adquirido una extraña iluminación procedente, al parecer, del espejo y ahora Ron, Hermione y Luna podían ver al hombre encadenado en aquel rincón penumbroso.

- Te hice una pregunta -replicó de nuevo la voz, ahora su tono era más hostil, casi llegando al furioso. Por el rabillo del ojo, Ron alcanzó a ver que en el espejo se formaba la silueta de un hombre ataviado completamente en negro. Entonces Ron no supo qué hacer, si concentrarse en el cuento de terror que Luna había contado y tomarlo enserio o asustarse porque allí mismo estaba Lord Voldemort encadenado a la pared.

- ¡Contéstame pequeño idiota!

Ron tuvo tiempo de girar la cabeza un milímetro antes de que una poderosa mano lo sujetara por el cuello y lo levantara. El contacto con aquella poderosa mano era cálido y extraño, hormigueaba como si debajo de la piel hubiera millones de cosas que se movían en distintas direcciones. Ron intentó exigirle a quien lo sujetaba que lo dejara en paz, que no estaba haciendo nada, que de hecho, ya se iba y tenía que ir al baño urgentemente. De sus labios únicamente salían gruñidos entrecortados, mientras pataleaba desesperado por algo de aire.

- ¡Suéltalo! -vociferó Hermione sin saber qué hacer. Su mente siempre fiel a sus amigos ordenaba a su cuerpo a moverse para defender a Ron, pero su cuerpo sólo quería salir de allí, esfumarse, transportarse, desaparecer.

- Y si no ¿qué? -inquirió el hombre salido del espejo clavando su ferviente mirada carmín en Hermione. La chica retrocedió un paso. En el instante que la mirada del tipo se clavó en ella, Hermione vio aterradoras imágenes de sus padres, de Ron, de Harry, de todos sus seres queridos muertos de formas horribles y diferentes.

- Si no lo sueltas te arrepentirás de ello -siseó una voz grave y amenazadora. Hermione miró a Luna en el umbral de la habitación, estaba tan rígida como tabla, con los puños cerrados tan fuerte que sus nudillos lucían aún más blancos que su ya pálida piel fantasmal. Delante de ella, como si la protegiera, se encontraba la única persona que pensó, jamás defendería a Ron en ninguna circunstancia; Severus Snape.

* * *

_15/11/08_

_Waazzaaaa!!_

_Y por fin hace su aparición el profesor salvador, logrará rescatarlos a todos con vida?? Saldrán de esa casa sanos y salvos?? Quién demonios es el hombre que aslió del espejo?? Para conocer esto y más, no se pierdan el siguiente capítulo!!  
PD. Mañana es mi cumpleaños!!  
_

_**«-( **_**H.S****_ )-»™_**


	12. 12 Sangre

**Harry Potter y el Sacrificio**

Sangre

(Capítulo 12)

El bien y el mal.

Desde el principio del tiempo se ha librado una batalla infinita en nombre de estas dos armaduras invisibles, que visten a los guerreros cuando se lanzan a los campos sin fin, donde las batallas jamás terminan.

Escenarios imaginarios en el que los hombres y las bestias se desgarran unas a otras o entre sí mismos, porque los ideales que las masas persiguen no siempre son los mismos y, los de unos ofenden a los de los otros.

Mientras unos se declaran "buenos": con principios y valores que los suyos han impuesto a sus semejantes; los otros se rebelan contra esos mandamientos hipócritas, que no tienen más que el único fin de esclavizar a los que son diferentes, a los que no piensan igual, a los que no se dejan arrear por un único y salvador pastor que no los lleva otro lugar más que al matadero para después regocijarse en sus restos. Los "malos" no se someten a este tipo de mandato divino y es por eso que son cazados y eliminados por los "buenos"

La luz y la oscuridad.

Escudos, símbolos, objetos que representan las creencias de aquellos que luchan por el bien común de sus camaradas, de sus aliados, de los que creen estarán siempre para ayudar al individuo, en los que uno confía que servirán para algo cuando el momento indicado llegue.

La oscuridad da cobijo y sigilo a aquellos que se deslizan silenciosos intentando sorprender al enemigo.

La luz brinda el calor y la esperanza de una victoria que no se siente segura. Exhorta con la magia que sólo ella posee a que sus afiliados no decaigan en el poso infinito que ofrece la depresión, las dudas y el miedo a lo desconocido. Un agradable manto bajo el cual ocultarse cuando uno no sabe muy bien hacia donde debe andar cuando la hora de andar ha llegado.

El cielo y el infierno.

Lugares místicos, quizá reales que todo mortal debería de visitar alguna vez en su vida, para decidir bien a dónde desea ir cuando la luz y la oscuridad, el bien y el mal se fusionan en un sólo ente; el destino de todos los mortales.

Porque al fin y al cabo, el cielo y el infierno son la tierra prometida por la que hay que vagar durante mucho tiempo para poder hallar y durante el camino hacer méritos para que cuando uno llegue a sus puertas, la entrada le sea permitida. Afuera hace frío y no conviene que a la hora de la hora no lo dejen entrar y sea condenado a vagar por siempre en ese inmenso desierto que para todos ha de terminarse algún día con la visita de la mensajera, la dama pálida sin corazón que a muchos aterra con la promesa de su inevitable llegada y que en cambio, otros la buscan desesperadamente, afligidos, desesperados, sin saber que aún hay muchas cosas en el desierto de la vida que todavía quedan por descubrir, experimentar. Conocer.

Estos dos personajes, quien teme a la dama fría y quien la busca, son polos opuestos y por lo mismo no pueden dejar de atraerse uno a otro, es por eso que se inician las discusiones, las batallas... las guerras. Sus ideales, sus sueños y sus metas son completamente diferentes y aunque pareciera que se odian el uno al otro, ninguno de ellos podría sobrevivir sin la presencia del otro.

El héroe y el villano.

Los representantes del bien y el mal. El que se escuda en la luz y el que se esconde entre la oscuridad. Quien se entregará al infierno y el que se condenará al cielo para toda la eternidad.

Dos individuos maravillosos que llenan nuestras vidas de asombrosas fantasías en las que por lo general el héroe resulta vencedor y que es por eso mismo que se le ha perdido el respeto, porque un héroe que siempre se mantiene de pie ya no es llamativo.

Es entonces cuando el villano se vuelve popular. No hay nada más atractivo que un villano que es lo suficientemente hábil para derrotar al héroe. Un villano que logra salirse con la suya y no dejarse derrotar por el que "todo lo puede solucionar". Pero a las masas no le gustan los villanos, no podrían aceptarlos jamás, eso sería estar en contra de la doctrina que adoptaron desde que se inventó el concepto de bondad y de maldad, pero claro, clamar por un héroe caído, un héroe que da la vida por salvar a los demás, un héroe que permite que se le inflija el sufrimiento más aterrador existente en la mente de quienes derraman su sangre, para después resurgir como si nada hubiese pasado de su tumba y volver a pelear por sus ideales, clamar por un héroe así no es "malo" porque se apoya al héroe, aunque indirectamente lo que se está haciendo es apoyar la maldad del villano, uno puede clamar que se crucifique al héroe, porque no es apoyar directamente al mal, es permitirle al héroe sacrificarse por las masas y ganarse así el pase directo al reino de los cielos.

Sin embargo los héroes no existen. Sólo existen los profesores que siguen sigilosamente a los alumnos cuando estos salen en mitad de la noche del castillo que se supone no deben de abandonar por su propia seguridad, pero ¿cuándo los alumnos obedecen a los profesores?, nunca, por supuesto. Lo cual dificulta la tarea del profesor, porque es responsabilidad de este asegurarse de que esos alumnos puedan recibir su castigo al día siguiente, es por eso que no deja de seguirlos sin importar que sienta que no debe de hacerlo, que debe de regresar a la seguridad del castillo, después de todo sólo son tres los alumnos que no volverán.

Oh pero entonces al día siguiente el profesor tendría que dar muchas explicaciones y dar explicaciones era algo muy aburrido. Seguir a los alumnos y descubrirlos haciendo "cosas" es más divertido, aunque en esta ocasión el profesor sabía que los alumnos no irían a hacer ese tipo de "cosas", en esta ocasión los alumnos desfilaban estúpidamente por un camino que los llevaría a encontrarse con esa amante a la que todos recurrimos cuando la vida nos traiciona.

Para buena suerte del profesor, los villanos tampoco existen. Sólo existen los demonios que salen de los espejos enmarcados en plata. Demonios de ojos rojos y mirada asesina a los que les falta un dedo en cada mano y no tienen otra cosa en mente más que apoderarse de tantas almas como les sea posible hacerlo, para un fin que sólo él conoce.

Sin héroes y sin villanos, sólo profesores preocupados por la seguridad de sus alumnos y demonios preocupados por sus intereses personales.

Una batalla en la que el bien y el mal no están tan inmiscuidos como deberían. En la que la luz y la oscuridad desempeñan tan sólo un papel de iluminación y sombras. Batallas que no son liberadas ni en el cielo ni en el infierno, sino aquí mismo, en una casa abandonada que todo el pueblo piensa está embrujada, maldita, llena de espíritus pero que en estos momentos sólo cuenta con la presencia de tres alumnos muertos de miedo, un profesor valiente, un demonio furioso y dos cadáveres; el de un ex-alumno y el de un mago tenebroso.

La amenaza de Snape seguía en el aire, Hermione estaba petrificada, más por la aparición repentina de Severus que por la amenaza que había proferido al demonio del espejo. Luna seguía sin moverse, mirando la espalda de Snape, su cerebro y su cuerpo se encontraban en un estado de shock del que la chiquilla no podría salir si no se le aplicaban un par de cachetadas.

Ron cayó al suelo pesadamente, al parecer el demonio se había tomado muy enserio la amenaza de Severus, quien sostenía su varita con la mano derecha cerrada en un puño alrededor de ésta. Hermione miró al demonio y se dio cuenta de que no era que se tomara enserio la amenaza de Snape, sino que la tomaba como una broma, y que ahora su objetivo no era Ron, sino Severus.

- ¿Cómo te atreves a venir sin mi autorización y amenazarme? -inquirió el demonio-, ¿acaso no sabes quién soy yo?

- No me interesa quien seas -replicó Snape controlando los temblores de su cuerpo, creía haber escuchado algo de aquel personaje, pero no estaba seguro-. Si te atreves a hacerle algo...

- ¿Qué? -gruño el demonio-, ¿qué vas a hacer? ¿Amenazarme con tu varita, lanzarme chispitas de colores o intentarás sacarme un ojo con ella? ¡¡DIME!!

- ¡Voy a mandarte de vuelta a donde perteneces! -aseguró Snape. Por única respuesta recibió la carcajada del demonio, estruendosa, hacía que toda la casa se sacudiera desde los cimientos, al igual que Hermione y Luna.

En el suelo, Ron tosió y se alejó como pudo y a lo más lejos posible del demonio,. Arrastrándose de espaldas llegó hasta el rincón donde se encontraba el cadáver de Lord Voldemort. Al sentir el contacto frío de las manos putrefactas del Mago Tenebroso, Ron lanzó un grito agudo, pensando que Voldemort aún podría hacerle daño, se levantó rápidamente y corrió sin mirar a donde. Tropezó con la mesita y cayó estrepitosamente derribando todo lo que estaba sobre ella.

Los objetos pequeños fueron a dar al pequeño cuadro de luz de luna dibujado en el suelo polvoroso de la habitación, el más grande cayó sobre Ron.

- La copa, ¡es la copa de Helga Hufflepuff! -gritó Hermione al reconocer uno de los objetos-, y eso otro es... ¡¡la diadema de Rowena Ravenclaw!!

- ¡Una serpiente! -Gritó Ron intentando salir de debajo del cuerpo pesado y apestoso que lo apresaba contra el suelo.

- No te preocupes -intentó tranquilizarlo el demonio-, Nagini está muerta.

Severus miraba los objetos con los ojos muy abiertos, él sabía bien lo que eran cada una de esas cosas. Hermione se lo imaginaba, Ron podría saberlo también, pero estaba demasiado aterrorizado como para pensar en algo que no fuera huir.

- Los Horrocruxes -murmuró Hermione atónita-, ¿tú destruiste los_ Horrocruxes_?

- Sí, fue algo muy fácil -aceptó el demonio, hinchándose de orgullo.

- Entonces... tú eres A.M, quien dejó la nota en el broche que Harry y Dumbledore encontraron en aquella cueva.

El demonio miró con suspicacia a Hermione, le parecía extraño que la joven pudiera deducir cosas aún en medio de una situación como aquella.

- Sí, fui yo quien dejó esa nota, pero el muy estúpido no hizo nada al respecto -espetó mirando con desdén el cuerpo de Voldemort-, creo que nunca se dio cuenta de que yo estaba buscando su alma herida. Eres muy inteligente Hermione.

- ¿Có-cómo sabes mi nombre? -se asombró la chica.

- Ya nos conocemos pequeña -murmuró él con tono depravado-, aquella noche en la que todos pensaron que estabas loca y que tú no eras capaz de verlos siquiera. Esa noche encantadora en la que tu profesor intentó violarte en medio del bosque, bueno, en realidad no era él, el maricón jamás se atrevería a hacer algo como eso, por el contrario, le gusta más su mano izquierda, ¿no es así, Severus? -sonrió. Snape se crispó en medio de una llamarada de odio interna dirigida al sujeto que estaba frente a ellos.

- ¿Cómo lo hiciste? -preguntó Hermione.

- Fácil -replicó él orgulloso de sí mismo-, en realidad, es demasiado fácil. Algunos de ustedes pueden hacerlo también, como tu profesor y este imbécil -señaló a Voldemort-, pero a diferencia de ellos, mi técnica es más poderosa, no sólo puedo saber lo que piensan, sino también puedo crear cualquier cosa que se me antoje en ellas. Desaparecer a todo el mundo es lo más simple de todo. Y tú, pequeña, tienes una mente bastante abierta, lista para recibir cualquier cosa que te proporcione algo de conocimiento -la miró de pies a cabeza con lascivia- me preguntó si tu cuerpo estará así de abierto para recibirlo todo.

- ¡Tú mataste a mi amigo! -Aulló Ron lanzándose con los puños en alto contra el demonio. Lo golpeó una y otra vez, pero ninguno de sus golpes le hizo daño alguno. Con un movimiento rápido, el demonio giró su cadera y tomó a Ron por la muñeca izquierda, presionó fuerte hasta escuchar un chasquido seguido del aullido de dolor de Ron y luego lo proyectó contra la ventana, que se hizo añicos por el peso del pelirrojo.

El muchacho cayó fuera en medio de una lluvia de cristales. Ron escuchaba el aire soplando a su alrededor y a Hermione que gritaba su nombre, luego un chasquido en su espalda acompañado de un dolor horrible que lo recorrió desde la parte baja hasta la cabeza. El dolor no duró mucho, enseguida todo se volvió tranquilidad cuando su nuca golpeó contra la roca.

Para él aquella batalla había terminado.

- Bien, ahora que ese estúpido no volverá a interrumpir -comentó el demonio con tono tranquilo-, estoy seguro de que ahora sabes, Hermione, porqué maté a Harry.

Hermione no lo sabía, se le ocurrían muchas cosas, pero no pensaba que ninguna de ellas fuera razón suficiente como para matar a Harry. "Harry y Ron habían llegado a ese lugar, buscando a Voldemort por un sueño que ella había tenido" pensó Hermione, "quizá esa noche Harry llevaba el medallón de Slytherin y al saberse descubierto, el demonio lo asesinó y le borró la memoria a Ron, ¿podría hacer eso?"

- Por supuesto, eso es algo muy fácil -dijo el demonio-. Harry no representaba una amenaza para mí y mucho menos él, por eso lo dejé ir -terminó mirando por la ventana, refiriéndose a Ron.

- Él también era un _Horrocrux_ -dijo Snape con voz sombría.

- Así es -replicó el demonio con una sonrisa llena de maldad y satisfacción-. Y no habría podido atraerlo hasta aquí de no ser por ti, Hermione.

- ¡No, yo no te ayudé a matar a Harry!

- Claro que sí, lo único que yo hice fue mostrarte lo que necesitaba vieras en sueños y de inmediato los mandaste a mí. Eres buena mandando a tus amigos al matadero.

- ¡No! ¿Quién eres, por qué haces esto? -gimió Hermione cayendo de rodillas, lo que él decía era verdad, ella los había mandado al matadero.

- Pensé que ya lo sabías, yo soy quien finalmente ha matado al mago oscuro más poderoso del mundo, deberían agradecérmelo, ¡¡los he liberado del mal!! -clamó con sarcasmo-. ¡Yo soy el gran Aikanáro Merenwen!

* * *

_16/11/08_

_Hell Yeah!!!_

_Finalmente el malo maligno ha hecho su aparición y a que no se lo esperaban!! pues sí, nuevamente es el Grandioso, el increible, el único, el inigualable, el poderoso, el misterioso y todos los osos, Aikanáro© Merenwen©!! (Qué tiene de especial?? bueno, es un demonio 100% hecho en México, por mí, yo lo cree, es mío, me pertenece)  
Hablando enserio (hahahahaaha) yo la verdad esperaba poder terminar de publicar esta historia en el 2008, pero... no se pudo, quizá se habría podido, pero me fui de vacaciones hahaha pero... ya tengo todos los capítulos editados y el próximo viernes, hay publicación, la última._

_**«-( **_**H.S**_** )-»™**_


	13. 13 Oscuridad

_Waazzaaa!!_

_Ya sé que dije que actualizaría el viernes pasado, pero por razones ajenas a mí... bueno, ni tanto, no pude hacerlo, por eso un millón cuatrocientas sesenta y tres disculpas para mis lectores que esperaron ese día leer el final de esta historia y no pudieron hacerlo por mi estupidez._

_Enjoy_

* * *

**Harry Potter y el Sacrificio**

Oscuridad

(Capítulo 13 )

Hermione alcanzó a verlo a pesar de la distancia y de su tamaño. Apareció de repente, completamente inesperado, aunque Hermione sabía que no tardaría en hacerlo. Al verlo sintió asco y repulsión, no podía experimentar otra cosa. Sentía que en el rostro bizarro y desconocido de aquel ser se dibujaba una sonrisa en los labios que no poseía.

El gusanito era blanco, estaba hambriento y disfrutaba junto con sus compañeros gusanos del exquisito mangar pestilente en el que se había convertido Harry. Éste amiguito en especial, había salido a ver el mundo por el ojo de Harry. No tardó mucho, el mundo no podía ofrecer la cantidad de comida que el cuerpo en descomposición representaba para él y toda su familia, así que volvió fabricando un agujero nuevo en la retina ciega del mago.

- No te acerques -amenazó Snape apuntando al demonio con su varita frente a él.

- No te atrevas a darme órdenes a mí, mago estúpido -gruñó Aikanáro haciendo caso omiso de la advertencia de Snape. Con pasos lentos pero decididos, se acercó a ellos.

- ¡_Sectumsempra_! -musitó Snape con un movimiento de su varita. Aikanáro recibió de lleno la maldición y se detuvo.

- Ya te lo dije, intentar sacarme un ojo con ese trozo de madera sería más efectivo que tus estúpidas chispitas.

- Ya lo veremos -murmuró Snape dibujando una sonrisa en los labios pálidos-. ¡_AVADA KEDAVRA_! -gritó y de la punta de su varita salió un poderoso chorro de luz verde mucho más poderoso que el que Voldemort utilizó para asesinar a Godric. Sin embargo su efecto en Aikanáro fue nulo; sus ropas comenzaron a humear y en ellas apareció una llamita amarilla. Bastó con una palmadita para que Aikanáro extinguiera el fuego.

- ¿Esa es la magia más poderosa que puedes utilizar, mago?

Hermione notó que Aikanáro utilizaba un tono muy diferente cuando utilizaba la palabra "mago", con mucho más desdén que cuando decía "estúpido" o "imbécil", eso le daba a entender que el demonio del espejo, tenía algo en contra de los magos.

- ¡Salgan! -ordenó Snape a Hermione y a Luna que seguía tan paralizada como antes. Hermione corrió hasta Luna y la tomó del brazo para escapar con ella.

- ¡Vamos Luna, reacciona! -exclamó la chica, pero su amiga no hacía caso a lo que ella decía.

- Arrástrala si es necesario -opinó Severus.

Hermione se preparó para jalar a su amiga, pero en eso la puerta caída se levantó para colocarse de nuevo en su lugar.

- No se vayan, por favor -dijo Aikanáro-, a mí también me gustaría ver cómo se arrastran. ¡Vamos mago, haz magia! -Retó a Snape.

Sin que Severus dijera nada, de su varita salieron más chispas rojas, en esta ocasión Aikanáro se inclinó un poco a la derecha para esquivar el ataque.

- Eres demasiado lento, estás haciendo que matarlos sea muy fácil y aburrido.

- No podemos hacer nada, ¿acaso no lo entienden? -bramó Luna en tono histérico.

- Cállala -ordenó Severus a Hermione.

- Este demonio...

- Aikanáro -interrumpió él.

- Ha existido desde tiempos inmemorables -continuó Luna sin hacer caso-, nadie ha podido derrotarlo, es demasiado poderoso para nosotros tres. Será mejor que nos demos por vencidos.

- No le hagan caso -los animó Aikanáro-, no sabe lo que dice, está loca, quizá necesite un poco de ¡ánimo!

Los ojos del demonio se encendieron repentinamente, su mirada estaba clavada en Luna y su expresión era de un odio inmenso. La chica de cabellos rubios gritó cayendo al suelo, llevándose las manos a la cabeza, sacudiéndose como poseída. Las imágenes que veía en su mente eran demasiado horribles para describirlas en palabras. De su nariz comenzaron a brotar dos hilillos de sangre. Sus ojos se cerraron y a través de sus párpados se notaba el movimiento de sus ojos enloquecidos.

- ¿Tuviste suficiente?

- SÍ, POR FAVOR NO MÁS, ¡¡NO MÁS!! -aulló Luna revolcándose de dolor, Hermione no podía hacer más que contemplarla horrorizada. ¿Qué era lo que le estaba haciendo ese desgraciado?

- De acuerdo -concedió Aikanáro y de inmediato volvió a adoptar la misma postura anterior. Los gritos de Luna se elevaron una vez más desde su garganta, sonaba como si esta se hubiese transformado en un pozo sin fondo. Se revolcaba, gritaba y se golpeaba la cabeza. De sus oídos comenzó a manar sangre al igual que de su nariz.

- ¡El espejo! -gritó-, ¡el espejo, Hermione!

La aludida se enderezó y miró el gran espejo detrás del demonio. "Si ha venido de ahí, es seguro que destruyéndolo se vaya" pensó y tomó del suelo la copa de Helga. Echando el brazo lo más atrás que pudo, tomó la fuerza suficiente para lanzar esa copa por lo menos a 30 metros. Al lanzarlo sintió que Snape hacía un conjuro en silencio y le daba más velocidad a la copa. Hermione sólo vio un resplandor dorado que se estrelló violentamente contra el espejo.

Éste se hizo añicos.

El estruendo provocado por los trozos del espejo sonó como si hubiera sido amplificado por cientos de bocinas colocadas unas sobre otras. Aikanáro se retorció hacia atrás, lanzando alaridos de dolor y maldiciones. Daba vueltas en su lugar y se sacudía de forma exagerada. Por un instante en el corazón de Hermione y en el negro de Snape, brilló una luz de esperanza, habían sobrevivido a aquel ser maligno y podrían marcharse de allí.

Los agónicos lamentos de Aikanáro se transformaron en una cruel carcajada que inundó el lugar y los corazones de los presentes.

- No puedo creer que sean tan estúpidos -se burló el demonio.

- Todo estuvo planeado -replicó Luna tirada en el suelo, completamente rígida y al parecer inconsciente- soy una gran actriz, y algún día quisiera ser tan buena como Silvia Saint.

- Es tan fácil controlar sus mentes, maguitos -terminó Aikanáro.

- ¡Maldito! -Gruñó Snape olvidándose de la varita, ahora sabía bien que no podría hacerle daño con ella al demonio, a menos claro, que la utilizara para intentar sacarle un ojo, como el mismo Aikanáro había sugerido.

Lo tomó del cuello y ambos cayeron al suelo. Los puños aparentemente débiles de Severus volaban en todas direcciones, impactándose en el rostro del demonio, en su pecho y en el suelo, aún así el profesor de pociones no detenía su ataque.

- ¡Quítateme de encima o lo lamentarás!

- Ya lo lamento -gruñó Severus tomando la cabeza de Aikanáro entre sus manos. Haciendo acopio de todas sus fuerza la estrelló tres veces contra el suelo. Luego intentó ahorcarlo.

- ¡Suéltalo desgraciado! -como una fiera, Luna saltó sobre la espalda de Snape y rasguño su rostro-, ¡suéltalo, suéltalo! -gritaba mientras infringía el mayor daño posible sobre Snape, quien se rehusaba a dejar de azotar la cabeza de Aikanáro contra el suelo.

Con un brillo irracional en los ojos, Luna echó la cabeza hacia atrás abriendo la boca cual vampiro antes de atacar a la más suculenta presa de la noche, e hincó los dientes en el hombro de Severus.

Incapaz de resistir el dolor, Snape apartó de un empujón a Luna, sin importarle si esta se hacía daño o no. La distracción le dio el tiempo suficiente a Aikanáro para deshacerse de un golpe del profesor sobre él.

Snape cayó de espaldas sobre los restos del espejo, intentó ponerse de pie apoyando las manos contra el suelo provocándose profundas heridas en ambas manos.

- Contempla bien tu sangre, mago, porque será la última vez que la veas -sentenció Aikanáro.

Con paso decidido se acercó a Severus y lo tomó del cuello. Hermione apreció desde donde estaba que carecía de un dedo; el anular. En ambas manos.

Aikanáro levantó a Snape hasta colocarlo de espaldas contra la pared. Severus luchaba por librarse de la manos repulsivas del demonio, pero sus intentos eran vanos. Las manos que lo sujetaban eran demasiado poderosas, o aparentaban serlo. Dentro de su cabeza, podía sentir una voz que le ordenaba a su cerebro que creyera que Aikanáro era muy fuerte, más de lo que era él.

- Viniste a mí y me faltaste al respeto. Pretendías llevarte lo que es mío y encima esperabas salir bien librado después del mínimo daño que me provocaste. Eres un mago muy osado, estúpido y condenado al infierno al que ahora te llevaré... porque tu alma es mía.

Severus liberó de su garganta un último alarido ensordecedor que hizo que Hermione se estremeciera de horror. El cuerpo apresado contra la pared de Snape se puso rígido como tabla y comenzó a relajarse a medida que su alma era extraía de su cabeza. Aikanáro le había sacado los ojos y por ellos brotaba una especie de neblina plateada que casi parecía líquida, y que caía en manos del demonio.

- No debieron haber venido -murmuró Aikanáro mirando el cuerpo frente a sus pies. Luego se volvió a Hermione y Luna-. ¿Están listas, señoritas?

Hermione retrocedió aterrada no quería que a ella le pasara aquello, aún tenía deseos de vivir, tenía tantos planes que aún no había realizado. Necesitaba bajar con Ron y llevarlo a la enfermería. Sentía dentro de ella que su amigo pelirrojo aún tenía la posibilidad de seguir con vida, ella tenía la esperanza de que así fuera.

Luna se levantó lentamente, los cabellos despeinados le cubrían el rostro y sus brazos se mecían delante de su cuerpo, como si de un títere se tratara.

- Sí, estoy lista -murmuró con voz casi inaudible. Hermione se le quedó mirando sorprendida, no estaba segura de haber escuchado bien lo que Luna dijo-. Te ofrezco mi alma, demonio del espejo y te permito que hagas con ella lo que quieras, pero a cambio permitirás a mi amiga Hermione y a Ron que sigan con vida y nunca jamás volverás a pensar en ellos. Te alejarás también del mundo mágico y no volverás a atormentar a ningún mago o bruja en el mundo.

- ¡Luna, ¿qué estás haciendo?! -aulló Hermione sin comprender sus palabras.

- Trato hecho -gruño Aikanáro para sorpresa de Hermione, no esperaba que aceptara, ¿porqué tomar una sola cuando podría llevarse tres almas juntas?

Luna se acercó a Aikanáro con paso lento pero decidido. A través de la cortina de sus cabellos rubios Hermione pudo apreciar que su amiga lloraba y que no dejaba de mirar el cuerpo de Harry.

- Luna -murmuró Hermione.

- Dile a mis padres que los amo -musitó Luna sin detenerse, levantando sólo un poco la mirada para ver a Hermione-. Promételo.

"No, no lo prometo, ve tú y díselos, yo no soy tu maldita mensajera, Luna, ve tú y diles que los amas, vuelve a casa", pensó Hermione.

- Lo prometo -dijo entregándose al llanto que había comenzado a escurrir por sus ojos mucho antes de que se diera cuenta.

Cuando llegó a él, Aikanáro abrazó el cuerpo frágil de Luna y esta se estremeció por el mortal abrazo de su nuevo amante, a sus espaldas el espejo comenzó a reconstruirse. Hermione contemplaba en silencio la escena, su amiga Luna siendo abrazada por un terrible demonio mientras un espejo maldito se reconstruía detrás de ellos en medio de la oscuridad otorgada por una noche de luna llena.

- ¿Por qué? -preguntó Hermione cayendo de rodillas con la mano estirada hacia Luna.

- Un alma que se ofrece voluntariamente es mucho más valiosa que una robada. Jamás lo entenderías -explicó Aikanáro antes de comenzara retroceder hacia el espejo, sin soltar a Luna hasta que finalmente desaparecieron junto con el espejo.

- ¡NO! -Hermione corrió hasta la pared donde antes se encontraba el espejo, la golpeó y demando que volviera, que trajera de vuelta a Luna y que la tomara a ella, no era justo, Luna sabía cómo detenerlo, ella no.

Nuevamente Hermione cayó de rodillas, rasguñando la pared frente a ella en la que quedaron las marcas del paso de sus uñas. Tenía los ojos cerrados tan fuerte como podía, le dolía todo, de adentro hacia afuera, ¿cómo había sido capaz de dejar que aquel maldito se llevara a su amiga? ¿Cómo lo había permitido?

"No es culpa tuya, no podías hacer nada" intentó tranquilizarla una voz dentro de ella. Pero Hermione lo sabía, incluso esa voz cálida dentro de ella lo sabía. Todo había sido culpa suya, de no haber confiado tanto en sus estúpidos sueños, nada de eso habría pasado. Ella misma le había dicho a Harry que no confiara tanto en lo que soñaba, ya sabían el resultado de confiar en los sueños. La muerte de Sirius se los había enseñado, pero al parecer no habían aprendido nada.

Ahora Hermione debía de volver al castillo, cargar con Ron y explicar lo que había sucedido.

Al menos lo intentaría.

- ¿Cómo te sientes, Ron? -preguntó Hermione sin recibir respuesta a cambio. Últimamente se le dificultaba mucho saber si Ron estaba cómodo o no, si estaba contento o enojado, desde aquella noche, la cual había quedado tres meses en el pasado. Por las noches Hermione recordaba una y otra vez el momento en el que Ron salía despedido por la ventana y lo perdía de vista. Se odiaba por eso, por recordarlo y porque ese era el motivo por el cual ahora Ron era una planta humana que necesitaba demasiadas atenciones.

Demasiado tiempo.

A Hermione eso no le molestaba, siempre estaría allí para Ron, y por eso se odiaba más, sabía que lo hacía por la culpa inmensa que habitaba dentro de ella, en ese rincón oscuro del corazón que nunca recibe ni un rayito de luz en toda la vida. Allí donde viven los recuerdos de demonios terribles que nunca se irán.

Por las noches le resultaba difícil conciliar el sueño, sabía que en cuanto cerrara los ojos vería el rostro sonriente de Aikanáro y que la perseguiría hasta el alba. Cuando por fin lograba conciliar el sueño, las pesadillas acudían como hormigas al azúcar haciéndola despertar en medio de gritos, llanto y sudando frío.

No importaba con quien y cuantas veces hablara del asunto, Hermione sabía que haber sobrevivido era su maldición. La vida se le había sumergido en un lago de oscuridad en el que no existían sus amigos; Harry, Luna. Ron era tan sólo un fantasma, una imagen que le recordaba lo que había sucedido por culpa suya.

Pero eso podía cambiar. Hacía un mes que Madame Pomfrey les había hablado de un nuevo tratamiento, una poción de hecho.

- El profesor Snape la conocía -aseguró Madame Pomfrey- pero bueno... él ya no está con nosotros.

La frase volvió a abrir las heridas de Hermione, sin duda Pomfrey estaba diciéndole que por su culpa Snape estaba muerto y que ahora Ron no podría caminar jamás, porque no sabían si la poción daría resultado. Pero la moneda había sido echada, o Ron volvía a ser humano, o seguiría siendo una planta. No había otra cosa más que hacer que esperar.

- ¿Cómo te sientes, Ron? -volvió a preguntar Hermione suavemente, colocando su mano derecha en el hombro de Ron, que no despegaba los ojos del vacío delante de él. Sus ojos seguían siendo opacos, cansados y de expresión ausente. Hermione lo sabía, la poción no había dado resultado, por supuesto. Estaba condenada a un infierno frío del que no tenía permitido escapar. Su cárcel personal la encerraba junto a Ron quien había tirado la llave lejos con esas manos inmóviles.

Hermione cerró los ojos con pesar, habían pasado apenas tres meses pero para ella ya había transcurrido una eternidad y estaba cansada de ello, no podía seguir así. El contacto en su mano derecha la sobresaltó.

Temblando de pies a cabeza Hermione abrió los ojos.

F i n

* * *

_14/12/08_

_Quiero agradecer públicamente a toda esa banda de la prensa que dicen que yo soy culero... no verdad?? xD_

_Quiero agradecer ( y hacer una mención especial ) a __**Mythical Darkness** quien me ayudó muchísimo con el beteo de esta historia, la verdad que hizo un trabajo excelentey de no ser por ella creo que este Fan Fic estaría repleto de errores.  
Gracias morra._

_También quiero agradecer a todas esas personas que le dedicaron, de menos, un instante a la lectura de este humilde Fan Fic. Fue para mí un placer y un orgasmo escribir para ustedes. A los que dejaron review un especial agradecimiento, las palabras que muchos de ustedes me dedican son las que me chingan a cada rato para seguir escribiendo y no estar echando la weba._

_Y bueno, como siempre:**  
**_

_****Dedicado escpecialmente a la Maldita de Zely**  
**_

_**«-( **_**H.S**_** )-»™**_


End file.
